Werewolves of Canada
by RisingSun17
Summary: Werewolves weren't real, that's what Wyatt thought until the day he was attacked by one. Since then he's felt different in ways he couldn't explain, the nights feel like a blur and he doesn't know what to do. Will Wyatt be able to save himself and protect his friends, before the next full moon?
1. Wyatt Red Riding Hood

"Shoot!" Wyatt snapped.

He missed the bus to get to the mall, the next one doesn't come for another ten minutes. He couldn't be late his boss would never let him hear the end of it.

Wyatt sighed, "Great now what?"

He had two choices; one was hitchhiking to the mall and the other was taking a walk through the woods. He made up his mind quickly, he'd take a few minutes to walk to the mall instead of getting into a car with a random stranger who could be a psychopath.

"It's a nice day for a walk, so why not?" Wyatt said.

Once he stepped into the sea of trees there was no turning back, he made up his mind and now he's determined to get to his job on time.

The cool autumn breeze pat itself on his back; Halloween was right around the corner and Wyatt couldn't be more then excited. He already has his costume picked out and he and his friends got invited to an awesome Halloween party. He grinned thinking about how fun it'll be; his thoughts came to a halt when he heard a wolf howling in the distance, he could feel a chill run down his spine.

"That's weird, wolves aren't this close to civilization and if they were, they'd be hiding," Wyatt said.

He was right he's been in this forest enough times to know there are no wolves in plain sight or at least not when it's broad day light.

Wyatt chuckled, "If there's a wolf near by then I must be '_**Little Red Riding Hood'**_."

Wyatt could not have picked a more ironic statement, because just as he said that, a wolf appeared in front of him. Wyatt glanced over at the wolf and nearly felt his heart in his throat; the wolf stood there with its golden eyes piercing into his soul. Wyatt was a mixture of terrified and astonished, this wolf was unlike anything he's seen. This wolf was black and huge, the average wolf is 5 feet long but this one was twice its size. The wolf's fur was black, there were no specks of any other color; it was pure black which was unusual. There were no pure black wolves in the wild, at least until now.

Wyatt smiled nervously as he backed away slowly, "Hey buddy don't mind me just trying to get to my job."

The wolf's face twisted into a scowl and bared it's teeth, Wyatt backed away a little faster. He's not going to run, if he does the wolf's predatory instincts will kick in making Wyatt pray. He was prepared to make himself look big when it pounces.

Wyatt shivered, "I don't want any trouble, I'm just trying to make it to work."

The wolf did something unexpected, it stood up on its hind legs! The wolf towered over him at 8 feet and had a hungry glimmer in its eye; Wyatt felt like a tiny mouse that's been caught by the large house cat or in this case house dog. This time he didn't waste any time running, it wasn't the best method, but this wasn't a regular wolf.

Wyatt had never run so fast in his life he ran like he was training for the Olympics. His heart was racing in his chest and adrenaline coursed through his body, his legs won't let him stop moving, he had to getaway no matter what.

"This isn't real, this isn't real!" Wyatt said to himself.

None of this was real, he was probably tired and overworked; he's so over worked that he's seeing things. Werewolves weren't real, they only existed in folklore or in movies. Wyatt kept running until he tripped and slid down a hill. He landed in a small puddle of mud; he didn't care about his clothes, the only thing that mattered was getting away safely. Wyatt looked over his shoulder to see if the werewolf was there.

He quickly got up and dashed behind a tree, at first everything seemed quiet, maybe the werewolf's gone. Wyatt was tempted to stick his head out to see if the coast is clear, but he didn't want to take any chances of becoming pray for that beast. He looked around to see if there was anything to defend himself with; he spotted a large stick a few feet away from him. He grabbed it and held it to his chest.

Wyatt was not going to be pray, he'd do whatever it took to make sure he made it out of the forest in one piece. He jumped out with the stick ready to batter up, only to realize the werewolf was gone; He sighed in relief, he knew it was just an illusion from being too overworked.

Wyatt chuckled, "It was all in my head, this is what happens when you've been working overtime."

As Wyatt turned to leave, he felt a heavy force pin him to the ground, it was none other then the werewolf. The monster weighed as much as a large sack of sand and its paws were almost the size of his head. Wyatt could feel the wolf's hot breath on his face, he was frozen in fear and prayed that this was all a dream. That possibility went right out the door when the wolf bit down onto his right side, Wyatt howled in pain as he felt the monster's razor-sharp fangs tear into his flesh.

Wyatt grabbed his large stick and hit the monster repeatedly but only to have it break, he tried kicking it in the stomach, but it outweighed him. He could feel some of his bones break, if he didn't do something quick, he'd be this beast's early dinner. He had to fight and win; he grabbed a large rock and hit the wolf's head until it backed off and ran away whimpering.

Wyatt weakly stood up clutching his right side in agony; his clothes were soaked in mud and blood. He glanced at his right side and wondered how hard the creature bit him; to his shock he discovered a large bite mark that nearly took up his right side. If Wyatt could scream, he could, but he was too weak. He had to find help, although apart of him was tired and wanted to rest, he couldn't give up; no matter what, he had to fight to survive.

End of chapter 1; Will Wyatt turn into a werewolf? Or will he change in other ways? Stick around to find out.


	2. Bloody Terrible

Wyatt kept walking or rather limping until he caught a glimpse of the mall, he saw Jen and Caitlin talking near the entrance. Wyatt wished they didn't have to see him like this, but he had no other choice. He limped into the parking lot.

Wyatt called to them in a weak voice, "Jen, Caitlin!"

Once they turned their attention to Wyatt, they nearly screamed. He must've looked like a zombie, he doesn't blame them for being terrified; if his bloody mud-soaked clothes didn't do it, it had to be his walk, which look like how a zombie would walk.

Jen was horrified, "Wyatt what happened to you!?"

"Did you get stabbed?!" Caitlin screamed.

They wrapped his arms around their shoulders and escorted him to a bench, Jen took off her lilac hoodie and wrapped it around his womb to stop the bleeding. Caitlin quickly took out her flip phone and called an ambulance; so many emotions ran through their minds right now. What happened? Who did this to him? Who could ever think of doing this? Are there serial killers near the mall? Why is there so much blood?! Jen held Wyatt's right hand which had a mixture of fresh and dried blood with some specks of dried mud, she didn't care about getting dirty. All she cared about was her best friend getting medical help.

"How did this happen?" Caitlin asked.

Wyatt opened his mouth in any attempts to try to explain but because of how much blood he was losing he couldn't make out a full sentence, he could only mumble.

"W-wolf…b-bite," He mumbled.

Jen was confused, "What?"

"Wolf bite," Wyatt choked.

Jen lifted his bloody shirt and she nearly had a heart attack; she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Wyatt wasn't kidding.

Caitlin panicked, "What's wrong!?"

Jen was in shock, "Wyatt has a large bite mark!"

Wyatt could feel his eyes close and his head felt heavy, he really wanted to sleep but he couldn't or else he'll never wake up.

"Don't close your eyes Wyatt!" Caitlin pleaded.

"Please stay awake, the ambulance is almost here," Jen said.

Wyatt tried to talk again but he was immediately cut off by Caitlin.

She put her finger on his lip, "Save your strength."

Wyatt weakly smiled, he was lucky to have come across them or else he wouldn't know what to do; the ambulance arriving drew lots of attention. There was a mixture of confusion and horrified; confusion because it seemed random for an ambulance to show up unexpected, and horrified due to Wyatt looking like he got stabbed by a crazed serial killer. He was lifted onto a stretcher and was given an oxygen mask, Caitlin and Jen were on the verge of tears.

Jen felt a lump form in her throat, "Your going to be okay Wyatt."

Caitlin had tears run down her face, "We love you."

They watched him being loaded into the ambulance and stayed until it disappeared around the block. Their wondering what just happened, they wanted to believe that what they saw wasn't real but there was no denying that there was something very wrong on the other side of the mall.

Jen and Caitlin tried to recover at the lemon but no matter how much they tried to distract themselves nothing worked. All they could think about was Wyatt's bloody appearance; they prayed that he's getting the help he needs.

"What do you mean bite mark? Are you sure he wasn't stabbed?" Caitlin asked.

Jen glanced up from staring at her right hand, which was smeared with dried blood, apart of her can't believe its Wyatt's; she wanted to believe she cut her hand.

"I know it was a bite." Jen said.

"Was he bit by a dog?" Caitlin asked.

Jen shook her head, "Too big for a normal sized dog."

"Could it have been a large dog?" Caitlin asked.

Jen shook her head again, "It looked too big even for a big dog. I think it may have been a large wolf or something."

"We don't have wolves around here, even if we did, they wouldn't be this close." Caitlin said.

"Whatever it was, it really tore into him." Jen said.

"What tore into who?" Jude asked.

They turned to Jude who stood there with his skateboard in his hands, did he not see the ambulance earlier?

"Didn't you see the ambulance?" Jen asked.

Jude shook his head, "Did somebody die?"

Jude then noticed Jen's bloodied hand and he also noticed the side of her white tank top and skirt had dabs of dried blood.

Jude's eyes got wide, "Whoa bra! What happened to you, did you get into a fight?!"

Jen's throat dried, "It's Wyatt's."

"You got into a fight with Wyatt?" Jude asked.

Jen shook her head, "No Jude…Wyatt's been attacked."

"By what?" Jude asked.

"Some kind of large wolf," Jen said.

"Could it have been a werewolf!?" Jude asked.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Jude werewolves aren't real."

Jude grinned sheepishly, "Don't be so close minded dudette, we don't know what's out there. It's like the saying from _**'The X-Files'**_ goes; the truth is out there."

Before Jude could ramble on, Nikki and Jonesy showed up looking just as confused as they were.

"Did you guys see what happen earlier?" Jonesy asked.

"There was an ambulance and we heard someone got stabbed," Nikki said.

Nikki glanced over at Jen's slightly blood-stained clothes and hand, she shivered as she put two and two together.

"Was it Wyatt?" Nikki asked.

Jen nodded, "It was."

Nikki was in disbelief, "Oh my god."

"Are you sure it was Wyatt?" Jonesy asked.

"We were there when he was loaded into the ambulance," Caitlin said.

"He wasn't stabbed, he said he was bit." Jen said.

"By what?" Nikki asked.

"A wolf and judging by the large bite mark he received it looked abnormally large." Jen said.

"I'm telling you bra it was a werewolf." Jude said.

"Jude, you've been watching too many horror movies." Nikki said.

"Save the jokes for Halloween man," Jonesy said.

Jen wasn't dismissing Jude's theory, the wolf bite looked too big for a regular sized wolf; maybe he was onto something.

"What do you think Jen?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe Jude has a point." Jen said.

Nikki couldn't believe it, "You can't be serious, are you really sure a wolf attacked him?"

"He said what he meant." Jen said.

Jonesy chuckled, "Yeah right a werewolf attacked Wyatt, and I'm related to Dracula."

"Are you sure it wasn't a large dog that looked like a wolf?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know I wasn't there." Jen said.

Caitlin frowned, "I hope he's okay, he looked awful when we saw him."

"On a scale from 1 to 10 with 10 being the worst; how bad did he look?" Jude asked.

"I'd say 490, wouldn't you agree Jen?" Caitlin asked.

Jen nodded, "Yeah, it was horrible."

"Maybe we can visit him after work." Nikki said.

Jen smiled, "By then he should be okay, I hope."

"Wyatt's a lot stronger than he looks, he'll pull through." Caitlin said.

Jonesy smirked, "You do realize this is Wyatt were talking about, right?"

"You get what I mean." Caitlin said.

"You shouldn't doubt someone's strength Jonesy. He survived whatever tore him apart and for all we know he's probably getting surgery for his womb," Jen said.

Jude agreed, "It takes a lot of guts to go through all that."

"Alright maybe I'm underestimating him," Jonesy said.

"Ya think?" Nikki asked sarcastically.

"When we go and visit Wyatt Jen, you should probably change your clothes," Caitlin said.

Jen glanced down at her clothes, she didn't even realize there was blood on them.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jen said.

End of chapter 2; Looks like Wyatt barely made it out alive, but the question is, what's to come?


	3. Visiting Hours

Later afterwork the five of them went to St. Michaels Hospital, they prayed Wyatt was still alive and nothing horrible happened to him; they hoped the worse was just terrible hospital food. Jen approached the front desk where a brunette nurse sat checking her clipboard.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Wyatt Williams." Jen said.

The nurse glanced up at them and then back at the clipboard before standing up.

"Are you his family?" The nurse asked.

"We're his friends," Jen said.

"Come with me," The nurse said.

The nurse escorted them down the hall, after passing a few random doors they came across Wyatt's room.

The nurse opened the door, "Wyatt you have visitors."

Wyatt looked much better than earlier, he no longer wore his blood covered clothes; he wore a light blue hospital shirt and on his right wrist he had a white wristband. He looked tired and slightly weak but not as in he's losing blood, it was like he just ran a half marathon. They approached him with caution, once he saw them, he greeted them with a weak smile.

Wyatt's voice was weak, "Hey guys."

"Hey buddy how do you feel?" Jude asked.

Wyatt had to think about that, what could he be possibly feeling after his encounter with a real werewolf?!

"I don't know how to answer that," Wyatt said.

"Can you describe how your feeling in one word at least?" Caitlin asked.

"Drained, I honestly don't know how I'm still alive," Wyatt said.

Jen put her hand on his hand, and gently stroked it. Wyatt could feel heat rush to his face; They've been getting closer since his breakup with Serena and Marlowe, Wyatt decided to take a break from dating. That is until Jen came into the picture, at first it was only a lunch date but then it turned into a series of secret dates. It was fun and they've enjoyed each other's company, but they could feel another feeling forming but the question was; did they like each other that way?

Jonesy smirked, "Should we leave you and Wyatt alone?"

Jen blushed, "Shut up Jonesy!"

Wyatt laughed weakly but he stopped once he felt his womb flair up, it felt like a knife was poking him.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked.

Wyatt clenched his teeth, "Yeah, I'm just sore from surgery."

"Can we see your scar?" Jude asked.

"Jude you don't just ask that after somebody had surgery, it maybe too personal." Jen said.

Wyatt chuckled, "It's cool, I don't mind."

Wyatt lifted his hospital shirt to reveal a large bite wound on his right side, it was no longer oozing blood like before; it was cleaned and stitched together. They were dumbfounded, what kind of large animal could've done that?

Jonesy was speechless, "Whoa dude, who or what did that to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Wyatt said.

"Can you tell us anyway? We really want to know," Nikki said.

Wyatt leaned back on the bed, "Okay, you asked for it. I missed the bus to get to the mall, so I was left with two options; one, hitch hiking or two, walking through the woods. I didn't want to risk getting into the car with a serial killer, so I decided to take my chances in the woods. It seemed to be okay, that is until, I came face to face with the wolf."

"What did the wolf look like?" Jen asked.

"It had black fur, gold eyes and it was larger than a regular wolf would be; I thought it was harmless but boy I was wrong. The next thing I knew, I'm running for my life while it chased me. After a while I thought it was gone but it was just waiting for me to let my guard down; it attacked me and devoured my ribs like they were covered in barbeque sauce," Wyatt described.

"How did you escape?" Jonesy asked.

"Hitting it with a rock," Wyatt said.

"Was it a werewolf?" Jude asked.

Nikki glared, "Jude this is serious!"

"Sorry Wyatt, Jude's got Halloween on the brain," Caitlin said.

Wyatt sat up, "Actually, it was a werewolf."

Jude grinned sheepishly, "See dudes never question the unknown."

"Wyatt are you high on medication? Werewolves aren't real," Jonesy said.

"See I knew you guys wouldn't believe me," Wyatt said.

"I believe you dude, what about you Jen?" Jude asked.

Jen nodded, "Whatever attacked him, it didn't look normal."

"How do you know it was a werewolf?" Nikki asked.

"It stood up," Wyatt said.

"Stood up? Like on its legs?" Jonesy asked.

Wyatt nodded, "It was so surreal, it was like something out of a horror movie."

"Are you sure it wasn't a large dog?" Caitlin asked.

"No dog of any size walks on their hind legs," Wyatt said.

"Dudes think about it, what kind of dog could have done that?" Jude asked.

Jen agreed, "Jude's got some kind of point, if it were a dog wouldn't it be caught by animal control?"

In a weird way, they were right, but Caitlin, Nikki and Jonesy were still in denial about a werewolf attacking Wyatt. However, they were certain whatever took a bite out of him, wasn't human. Before anyone could say anything else, the nurse swung open the door and announced.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but visiting hours are coming to an end," The nurse said.

"Okay we'll be done soon," Jen said.

"Get better Wyatt," Nikki said.

"You've been through a lot, you deserve peace," Jen smiled.

"I'll be alright, I promise," Wyatt soothed.

The four of them stared at them with a grin, they could smell the romance brewing already.

Wyatt glanced up, "What?"

Nikki smirked, "Is there something you guys want to tell us?"

Jen blushed, "Can't two friends see each other off?"

Jonesy snickered, "Yeah right."

"Jen and Wyatt sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Jude sang.

Jen shot him a playful glare, while Wyatt gave him a weak laugh; they really wanted to come clean with them but now wasn't the time. They wanted to enjoy it being a secret or until they get ratted out.

Jonesy patted Wyatt's back, "Feel better man."

"Make sure you get plenty of rest," Caitlin said.

Wyatt chuckled, "Guys don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Little does he know, things are about to get far from normal, in fact things are about to get wild. That night at 3:30 in the morning, a large black paw scratched open the window screen. The cool breeze made a sleeping Wyatt pull the covers over his arms. This mysterious creature was none other then the werewolf that attacked him. It crawled onto the bed and peered down with a malicious glimmer in its eye.

It smirked at him and with a hoarse voice, it whispered, _**"Marked one." **_

It opened its mouth revealing jagged sharp teeth, it dove down to bite him again; Wyatt nearly fell out of his bed, his hands were shaking, and his bite womb felt like it was on fire. He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on it.

Wyatt gripped the sink with shaky hands, "Okay Wyatt, calm down it was just a dream, just a bad dream. The werewolf is gone, it can't hurt you anymore."

Once his bite wound cooled down and he no longer felt shaky, he crawled back into bed. A side from the nightmare he had, the rest of the night was peaceful, for now. This is just the beginning of something beastly forming inside of him, and when the night is right, it will be unleashed.

End of chapter 3; Wyatt's okay and he managed to keep, most of his blood; but there's a change coming and it maybe big, what will it be?


	4. Werewolf Puberty

Two days later Wyatt was released from the hospital, his stitches were removed but he was left with a visible scar. A side from that, Wyatt felt different, he felt a new feeling blossom, he couldn't explain it, but he felt more confident and less anxious. With every step he walked, he felt his confidence increase, this had to be the best feeling he ever had. As he walked to find his friends, a random girl spotted him and waved.

"Hi Wyatt!" She greeted.

Wyatt grinned, "Hey baby."

He was shocked, where did that come from? He felt like Jonesy for a moment; whatever it was, it felt pretty good. His friends were relieved to see him, Jen, Caitlin and Jude were happy he was up walking around and not limping like a zombie.

Caitlin gave him a hug, "Welcome back Wyatt."

"How are you feeling?" Jen asked.

"Much better, it feels nice to walk again," Wyatt said.

Jude handed him a cup of coffee, "We got you a welcome back present."

Wyatt smiled, "Aww thanks, you shouldn't have."

Wyatt took the cup happily but once he took a sip, everything changed. His face turned to disgust; something felt off about this coffee, he never had this reaction before. This is how he usually had his coffee but maybe his taste buds had a change of heart.

Jen noticed his reaction, "What's wrong, you don't like it?"

"Does coffee always taste this bitter?" Wyatt asked.

The three of them were dumbfounded, since when did Wyatt not like coffee? It was his fuel to get through the day, it was like rejecting your personal joy.

"What do you mean? That's what you always order," Jen said.

Wyatt was confused, "It is?"

Jen nodded, "No cream or sugar."

Wyatt glanced over to the lemon stand and saw a half-cut lemon and a small bag of sugar, this gave him an idea.

Wyatt grinned, "Hey Caitlin can you hand me that lemon?"

Caitlin was confused, "Umm…okay."

She handed him the lemon, she wondered why he wanted it so badly. Wyatt squeezed every drop of lemon juice into the coffee cup until the pulp looked wilted, he wasn't done though; he took the bag of sugar and poured some into the cup. Once he was satisfied with the amount of sugar added, he took a big gulp and gave a satisfied sigh. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, did Wyatt just add sugar and lemon juice to his coffee? Who was this guy and what has he done with the real Wyatt?

Wyatt smiled, "Much better."

Caitlin was dumbfounded, "Why did you add sugar and lemon juice to your coffee?"

Wyatt grinned, "It needed some flavor; want some?"

Jen shook her head, "I'm good."

"No thanks," Caitlin said.

"Could I try some?" Jude asked.

Wyatt handed him the cup, "Go ahead."

Jude took a sip and gave it his seal of approval, "Dude this is wicked, you bras sure you don't want any?"

Jen shook her head, "We're pretty sure."

Wyatt finished his lemon coffee and threw it into the garbage, "That was awesome, that's definitely what it needed."

"Wyatt are you feeling okay?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm great, why do you ask?" Wyatt asked.

"You never put anything in your coffee," Jen said.

"Maybe I wanted to change things up," Wyatt said.

"Did the doctor give you anything for your injury?" Jude asked.

Wyatt took a small orange and white tube from his pocket, "Just this healing cream to help make the scar go away."

"We just got these new shipment of cooling pads, I could get one for you if you want, it'll help the scar go away faster and it'll stop the burning," Jen said.

Wyatt smiled, "That'd be great."

Wyatt finished his lemon coffee and tossed it into the trash, "I gotta get to work, see you guys later."

After he left, they were trying to wrap their heads around why Wyatt chose to put lemon juice and sugar in his coffee; it was like he was from Mars.

"I hope Wyatt's doing okay, that's really unlike him to put anything in his coffee besides foam," Caitlin said.

Jen agreed, "I hope that injury didn't give him a new personality."

"I know what's happening," Jude said.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

Jude grinned sheepishly, "It's werewolf puberty."

Caitlin and Jen had a look that read, 'are you serious?', which was a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"This happens in almost every werewolf movie; the victim gets bit by the werewolf and the next day they start exhibiting some weird behaviors that's totally unlike them. Who knows maybe Wyatt will decide to walk around naked or maybe he'll listen to country music and love it!" Jude explained.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Jude your reading to much into this, Wyatt's probably out of it from his surgery."

"Some people react differently to hospital medication, so it could be that," Jen said.

"Don't question the unknown dudettes," Jude said.

Jen stood up, "I have to get to the Penalty Box before Coach Halder loses it for being late."

"I'm telling you bras, it's werewolf puberty that's making Wyatt act this way," Jude insisted.

Jen chuckled, "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Later at the 'Penalty Box', Jen was looking through the medical section to find the cooling pads; as she looked through the endless stack of medicine, she had a thought, 'will Wyatt turn into a werewolf?'; she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to believe that a large dog bit him but she knew well enough, it wasn't a large dog or any kind of dog for that matter. She snapped out of her thoughts when she found one of the cooling pads underneath the athlete's foot cream.

Jen grinned, "There you are."

Jen took the pad to the cashier; there was no way she was stealing it she learned her lesson from the ski jacket incident. She's not going to let that happen again, especially if she's helping a friend.

Coach Halder yelled, "Masterson! What do you think your doing with that cooling pad, you better not be stealing it!"

Jen shook her head, "No sir, I just paid for it, I'm buying this for my friend."

Coach Halder didn't believe it, "If you paid, where's the receipt?"

Jen handed him the receipt, once he got a good look at it, he let her go.

"Right then, carry on." Coach Halder said.

Jen headed down to 'Burger McFlipsters', she arrived seeing Wyatt flip burgers and singing a tune to the customers. However, what he was singing was something that wasn't related to his job; the song he was singing was, _**'Fever'**_. Wyatt had a grin on his face as he sang to the customers and judging by the look on their faces, they were excited.

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear; you give me fever. _

There something in Wyatt's voice that felt different, it sounded, bolder, smoother and to Jen's surprise, sexy. She'd never thought she'd ever think of Wyatt as sexy; but this was new and to be honest it was kind of turning her on, looks like Jen's getting a fever as well.

Wyatt handed the girls at the front their burgers as he continued to sing,

_Fever when you kiss me and fever when you hold me tight; fever in the morning and fever all through the night. Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night; I light it up when you call my name, cause you know I'm gonna treat you right. _

The more he sang, the more the girls in the restaurant got excited; Jen could feel and smell the sexual hormones in the air.

_You give me fever, when you kiss me and fever when you hold me tight; fever in the morning, fever all through the night. _

Wyatt walked out from behind the grill and did the unthinkable, he ripped his shirt and hat off and tossed it to the crowd of screaming girls. Jen's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she's seeing; sweet and quiet Wyatt Williams was ripping his clothes off like he was _**'Axl Rose'**_ from _**'Guns and Roses'**_.

_Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know. Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago. _

Wyatt went over to one of the girls and twirled her,

_Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same, when he put his arms around her. He said, 'Julie baby your my flame', thou givest fever. When we kissin', fever with thy flaming youth. _

Wyatt let her go and moved on to twirl the next girl,

_Fever I'm on fire, fever yeah, I burn forsooth. _

He went up to another girl to twirl and dip her,

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair, when her daddy tried to kill him, she said, 'daddy oh don't you dare, he gives me fever.' When he kisses me, fever when he holds me tight. Fever, I'm his misses, daddy won't you treat him right? _

Wyatt let go of her and got up on the tables and danced, although his dancing was more like sexual swaying.

_Now that you've listen to my story, here's the point that I have made. Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or centigrade, we give it fever; when we kiss you, fever if you live and learn. _

Wyatt got down from the tables and noticed Jen, he gave her a sexy smirk like he was a wild tiger that just spotted his prey and was ready to pounce. He took her by the hands and gently twirled and dipped her; Jen could feel all the blood from her body rush to her face. Wyatt looked into her eyes and gently sung that sounded soft as a kitten's purr.

_Fever til you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn. _

Wyatt took Jen's hand and placed it on his chest, he leaned in and whispered, "Your love has given me so much fever and it's spreading through my body like wildfire."

Was Wyatt trying to seduce her? A while ago he couldn't even talk to girls without getting flustered, but now he's seducing her like he's been doing this for a while. It was like an incubus possessed him and was wearing his skin and mimicking his voice. Jen's blushing so hard, she swears she's going to explode; she wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind, Jen was under Wyatt's heat spell. If there was a cure for it, she didn't want it.

Wyatt lifted her chin, "You don't have to say anything, your beautiful eyes say enough, and your lips say more then enough."

Wyatt leaned in and kissed her; Jen was caught by surprise, but she gave into his fire kiss. She felt like she was kissing two different Wyatt's; the sweet musician and the sexy confident stud. She didn't know which was which, but she felt like they were one. They pulled apart but Wyatt's flaming kiss still lingered on Jen's lips.

Wyatt purred, "Baby girl, your lips taste like autumn sunrise."

A girl came over to them squealing, "Wyatt, will you go out with me!?"

Wyatt chuckled, "Sorry baby but I'm already taken by this sweet little flame right here."

Maybe Jude was right, maybe Wyatt was going through werewolf puberty; if it made him more confident then maybe this change was a good thing. Confidence is something Wyatt could use more of.

End of chapter 4; Looks like Wyatt's turned into quite the ladies' man, just hope Jonesy watches his back.


	5. Will The Real Wyatt Please Stand Up?

Wyatt grinned, "Jen? Earth to Jen?"

Jen snapped out of dream land, she forgot where she was for a moment.

Jen blushed, "Yeah?"

He chuckled, "I think you dropped something."

"Oh sorry," She said.

She reaches for the cooling pad on the ground and handed it to him; it was a medium sized light blue rectangle.

She handed him the pad, "I hope this helps,"

Wyatt took the pad and placed it on his scar, he let out a sigh of relief as he felt the gel work its way into the bite.

Wyatt purred, "This feels amazing."

"You can put your shirt back on," Jen said.

Wyatt grinned, "You sure you don't want to see more of the fireworks; I could give you a VIP pass."

Jen giggled, "I'm fine."

Wyatt put his shirt back on and went back to the grill, Jen was impressed at his sudden confidence boost but apart of her was thinking something else. The smallest part of her was saying something bad was about to happen but she pushed that thought aside.

"So, what does autumn sunrise taste like?" Jen asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say, pumpkin and cinnamon," He said.

She chuckled, "I must taste really good then."

He grinned, "Your sweeter than any kind of Halloween candy."

Whatever decided to give Wyatt the ability to be confident, Jen was grateful because right now his confidence is what's making him look sexy.

Later nearly the entire mall is buzzing about how Wyatt sang half naked in Burger McFlipsters, it was all anyone was ever talking about. At the Khaki Barn, the clones were practically screaming about how sexy Wyatt was. Nikki wanted to shove forks in her ears, they had to be making this up; she was in disbelief that Wyatt would strip in front of people.

Crissy squealed, "Wasn't Wyatt sexy when he took his shirt off!?"

Kristen agreed, "I could barely contain myself!"

Nikki wanted to tear her hair out, "Would you shut up!? You don't even know what your talking about, Wyatt's not like that."

"Shows what you know, you weren't even there," Kirsten said.

"Yeah how would you know?" Crissy scoffed.

Nikki glared, "I'm his friend, I know him better then you bimbos."

"If you were his friend, you'd know that Wyatt kissed Jen, on the lips," Kirsten said.

Nikki stopped dead in her tracks; Wyatt kissed Jen? They had to be talking about a different Wyatt, he wouldn't just kiss Jen out of nowhere or at least that's what she thinks.

Crissy chimed in, "He also told her she tasted like autumn sunrise."

Nikki couldn't process this; was this the same Wyatt they were talking about?

Chrissy smirked, "Wow Nikki, you don't even know your own friends, that's pathetic."

Kristen agreed, "Super pathetic."

They cackled wickedly making Nikki groan with annoyance, either they were making all this up or this was a tall tale exaggerated to the limit. Later at the lemon, the gang except Wyatt were wondering what happened at Burger McFlipsters. Jen was the only one there who saw what really went down, but she didn't know whether to talk about it or not.

Nikki was the first to speak up, "Has anyone heard anything weird lately involving Wyatt?"

"I heard Wyatt was singing some old song at Burger McFlipsters," Jude said.

Caitlin chimed in, "I also heard that he took off his shirt and all the girls in that place lost their minds!"

Jonesy approached the table, "Wyatt took off his shirt?"

Jonesy was wearing a green horizonal striped apron with a large fruit hat on his head, he just started his new job at a smoothie place called,_** 'Fruit Bowl'**_. They stared at Jonesy for a few seconds until breaking into an applause of uncontrollable laughter. If the lemon hat looked tacky, Jonesy's fruit hat, takes the cake of tacky hats.

Jude laughed, "Dude what happened to your head?!"

Nikki laughed, "Did the fruit monster get you?!"

Jen laughed, "Do you like pina colada's and getting caught in the rain?!"

Jonesy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Caitlin snickered, "I thought my lemon hat was ugly, but this is a whole new level of bad."

Jonesy wanted to change the subject, "Anyways, was there something about Wyatt taking his shirt off?"

They pulled themselves together and decided to go back to the subject of Wyatt acting funny.

"From what I understand Wyatt was at Burger McFlipsters singing some really old song and he took off his shirt," Caitlin said.

Jonesy laughed, "Yeah right, are you sure this isn't a different Wyatt?"

Caitlin shook her head, "I'm pretty certain it was him; I also heard he kissed Jen."

They all turned to Jen whose face was red as a fire hydrant; should she tell them the truth? Apart of her wanted to, but she also wanted to make that her little secret. Before she could answer Wyatt appeared behind her.

"Hey guys what's up?" Wyatt greeted.

"Maybe you could tell us," Nikki said.

"We heard you were acting pretty weird at Burger McFlipster's earlier," Jude said.

Wyatt glanced down at Jen, "Should I?"

Jen chuckled, "I don't think they can handle the truth."

Wyatt grinned, "Instead of talking, how about I show you?"

Wyatt got up on the table, they were puzzled at what he was going to show them. He smirked as he slowly took off his shirt and tossed it toward Jen. He swayed his hips and he begin to sing like he did before.

_**Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care; when you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear, you give me fever. **_

Wyatt led his hand out to Jen; she blushed as she took it, he lifted her onto the table and they gently swayed.

_**When you kiss me, fever when I hold you tight; Fever in the morning, fever all through the night. Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night. You light it up when I call your name and I know I'm gonna treat you right; you give me fever.**_

Wyatt pulled Jen to his chest, she felt all the heat rush to her face, if he kept this up, she would have a huge nosebleed. They all stared at him in disbelief, looks like the rumors were true but that's not all that was true. Things were getting steamy between Wyatt and Jen and it's not going unnoticed.

"Dude your smoother than butter," Jude said.

Caitlin grinned, "Looks like Jonesy's got some competition."

Nikki chuckled, "Better watch out or else Wyatt's going to sweep up all the girls from under you."

"I can handle a little competition, I'm not afraid of a challenge," Jonesy said.

Wyatt grinned as he and Jen climbed off the table, "You sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure that fruit hat's babe repellent."

Jude chuckled, "He's right dude."

Jonesy crossed his arms, "Shut up."

"Okay will the real Wyatt please stand up?" Nikki asked.

Wyatt chuckled, "What do you mean, I'm right here."

"You haven't been acting like yourself today," Caitlin said.

"I'm fine really, ever since I got out of the hospital, I've felt different," Wyatt said.

"Different how?" Jude asked.

"I feel confident, I don't feel like I'm afraid of anything anymore. I actually feel like running through the woods naked," Wyatt chuckled.

"Dude, you're definitely going through werewolf puberty," Jude said.

Wyatt looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Jude's been going on about some kind of change that affects you when your bitten by a werewolf," Caitlin explained.

"That only happens in movies dude," Jonesy said.

"Maybe it does, but how do you explain Wyatt acting all weird? The result of a werewolf biting him would make a lot of sense," Jude said.

"How so?" Nikki asked.

"This morning he put lemon juice and sugar in his coffee," Jude said.

Nikki turned to Wyatt, "Seriously?"

"I thought it needed some flavor," Wyatt said.

"You never have anything in your coffee," Jonesy said.

Wyatt grinned, "I know, that's why it needed some flavor."

Wyatt was going through something alright, could it be the result of whatever attacked him a few days ago or was this the result of surgery and some medication? Wyatt was interrupted by a sharp pain stabbing him in his scar, he clutched his right side and tried not to swear.

"Are you okay? Is your wound acting up?" Jen asked.

Wyatt nodded, "It's like a knife's stabbing me."

"Just try to breathe and relax," Caitlin said.

"Don't think about the pain," Nikki said.

Wyatt relaxed his breathing and loosened up his body, he took a few deep breaths until he felt the pain die down; he gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his chair.

"Better now?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, much," Wyatt said.

"After work I could get you some more cooling pads," Jen said.

"You don't have to do that," Wyatt said.

Jen smiled, "I want to make sure you're okay,"

Wyatt chuckled, "If you insist."

"Are you going to be okay dude?" Jonesy asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah it's nothing."

"I wouldn't take that for granted, if your scar starts to hurt more, you should seek some help," Nikki said.

Wyatt smiled, "Guys I appreciate it, but I'll be okay, if I'm not feeling well, I'll let you know, I promise."

Wyatt was lucky to have friends like them; they can be annoying and embarrassing but he wouldn't trade them for anything. However, there was a new change beginning to take form and his scar hurting is just the beginning of what will be released when the sun goes down.

End of chapter 5; Looks like werewolf puberty is being very kind to Wyatt but will it last? Will it turn into something more beastly?


	6. The Beast Is Unleashed

That night Wyatt was in his room talking to Jen on his phone, his pajamas were a white t-shirt and a pair of blue flannel pants.

"How's your scar doing? Does it still hurt?" Jen asked.

"It's fine, don't worry," Wyatt said.

"I can't help it, I want you to get better," Jen said.

Wyatt chuckled, "I'll get better, everything will be okay."

"You promise?" Jen asked.

Wyatt smiled, "Promise, we should probably get some sleep."

Jen agreed, "Your right, good night Wyatt."

"Good night Jen, I love you," Wyatt said.

Jen was caught off guard but responded with a smile, "Love you too, good night."

Wyatt hung up his phone and placed it on his nightstand; without realizing it, he just told Jen he loved her. He's never done that to any of his past girlfriends, Jen was the first; he meant it but now he's unsure of what to feel. He'll think about that tomorrow, right now all that's on his mind right now is sleep. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his body, he passed out immediately. Being confident must take a lot out of you, if gaining self-respect is exhausting then it's worth it.

At around midnight Wyatt bolted up from his bed, his whole body was drenched in sweat. He got up and reached for one of the cooling pads. With a shaky hand he placed it on his wound but because of his body being so moist, it didn't stay on. He rushed out of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen, he feels like he's walking through a pizza oven. He swung open the freezer door in any hopes it'd cool him down but to his anger and disappointment it didn't work.

Wyatt nearly yelled, "Why is everything so hot?!"

He ran toward the patio door and ripped it open, he ran outside hoping the cool autumn breeze would provide some relief. He smiled weakly as he felt the wind brush against his moist hot skin; however, his weak smile turned to an anguish cry of pain. The pain was so intense that he couldn't stand up; his body screamed with unimaginable pain. He went from being hot and sweaty to feeling like he's literally burning up; the sweat made it feel like liquid fire. Wyatt dug his fingernails into the ground, this was the worst pain he's ever felt.

Wyatt growled, "What's happening to me!?"

His scar was beginning to flare up but this time it didn't feel like a dull or sharp pain; it felt like something was ripping through his flesh, ready to come out and play. He glanced down at his bite only to see small thin black veins appear and get larger. Wyatt yelled as he felt a painful force beginning to take form; His eyes began to change into a copper shade, his teeth got longer and sharper; his bones cracked and his muscles popped, he's getting taller and his muscle's were getting bigger; his pajamas ripped apart only leaving his tattered flannel pants.

His feet and hands turned into paws with long claws that grew out of his nails. Thick brown fur sprouted and multiplied all over his body, his ears morphed into brown furry triangles and a long tail was growing from behind. His cries of pain turned into moans and growls, his ability to speak faded as well as most of his sanity. He let out a loud bone chilling howl; the sweet Wyatt Williams had disappeared, all that was left was a vicious beast ready to do some damage.

Once he was fully transformed and no longer in any more pain; he left his yard and ran into the woods behind his house. He didn't know where he was running to or where he was going but all he wanted to do was run. Since he was a newborn werewolf his senses got an upgrade; his eyesight was clear as day, his speed was almost like a cheetah's and he could hear and smell things miles away. Speaking of smelling things from far away, he stopped midway through his forest run once he smelt someone or rather something nearby.

He lifted his nose in the air to figure out where it was coming from; he followed the scent's trail until he came across a dead buck. The buck looked like it had been recently killed; its flesh wasn't rotting, and the blood smelt fresh. He approached the buck cautiously, he had to make sure that it was alone.

Once he got up close to the dead buck, his nose was assaulted by a heavy dose of liquid copper and raw meat. His mouth began to water as he sunk his fangs and claws deep into the buck and began to tear it apart. Nothing was more dangerous then a hungry werewolf; if a regular werewolf wasn't terrifying enough imagine coming face to face with a werewolf that has a large craving for flesh.

Wyatt enjoyed every-last bite of the buck; it had a tough chewy texture, it's almost like raw steak and the fur gave it a slight flaky kick. The blood was warm and thick, it didn't taste like copper surprisingly; it tasted like cherry _**'Cool Aid'**_ and apple cider vinegar mixed-together to create a strange but unique flavor. This had to be the best meat he's ever had, it tasted better than any other hotdogs, hamburgers or any other cooked meat for that matter. It tasted better because the meat was raw and fresh, nothing artificial or processed, it was pure delicious organic meat. This made up for the horrible pain he went through earlier.

The buck was nearly picked clean, all that was left was half bloodied bones and large antlers. Wyatt was about to take one last delicious bite until he felt a burning sensation struck him on his upper left arm. He pulled his bloody claws from the buck and placed them on his burning arm; to a human it's just an annoying little sting but to Wyatt it felt like his whole arm was on fire. He howled in agony and lowered himself to the ground.

A gruff voice interrupted Wyatt's suffering, "Not so tough now."

Wyatt took his paws off his arm and turned to whoever was talking to him; what he saw was a boy about his age or maybe older, he couldn't really tell. The boy was mid height and looked scrawny; he was Caucasian, his hair was black and his eyes were green, it was clear that he was a hunter based on his outfit which was a camo long sleeved shirt and matching pants with long black boots. If his camo attire was the ice cream, then his large shotgun would be the cherry on top of the hunting dessert.

He chuckled, "Since you ate my buck, I'll bag you instead."

He shot another bullet, but Wyatt jumped out of the way, the hunter laughed at the scared werewolf. Something ignited inside of the werewolf, it was a feeling you couldn't explain but something you had to do and the only thing you need to do when you have to let out this strange urge is, destroy everything in sight. Wyatt rose to his paws/feet and bared his teeth; he growled loudly silencing the boy's cocky laugh. He grabbed the shot gun and tossed it against the tree breaking it, the young hunter suddenly lost his confidence.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Hey man I was just kidding, I didn't mean any harm."

The fear only made Wyatt's feral urges stronger; he didn't know what it was but seeing the once brave hunter now a scared little boy, gave him small sadistic pleasure. The young hunter took off running and yelling for help, Wyatt the werewolf felt his urges explode as he chased after him. This time Wyatt was the hunter and the so called 'hunter' was now the prey. The chase continued until the young hunter stopped at a nearby small cliff where a river was, there was nowhere left to run, and someone was going to swim with the fishes with their guts ripped out.

Wyatt grabbed the hunter by the throat and raised him in the air, holding him up to the moon. He opened his mouth revealing how sharp and jagged his fangs were. He raised his sharp claws eager to tear some flesh apart; the hunter kicked his legs and his face was covered in tears and snot; he was downgraded to a toddler having a meltdown.

He cried, "Please let me go! Don't hurt me, I'll do anything! Anything!"

Just as Wyatt was about to tear him apart, something stopped him. Seeing the terrified expression on the boy's face tamed the ferocious feeling Wyatt had been harboring. For a second Wyatt saw himself clinging onto life, whatever's taming him decided to spare the boy's life. He dragged him back to the edge and dropped him; the hunter looked up at him confused but grateful. Even though Wyatt couldn't speak his furry face was readable at that moment, it red, 'leave and never come back.' The hunter obliged and ran as fast as he could.

Wyatt peered down into the river and saw his reflection for the first time, he was covered in deer blood from snout to paws. He let out a small grunt of disapproval, he couldn't go home looking like this, his family will have a heart attack or if they recognized him at all. Even as a werewolf, Wyatt still had the courtesy to clean up after himself.

He jumped into the river, he splashed around hoping the blood would come off, it did, but it took a lot of splashing. Who knew deer blood would be a pain to clean off? After his river bath, he stepped onto the grass and shook himself dry like a dog. Once he was done, he noticed that it was starting to look and feel less dark. He looked up and noticed the sky was changing its color; the once dark blue sky started turning pink and orange, the stars were fading, and the moon disappeared.

If Wyatt had to guess the time, he'd say it'd be almost 6 am; he had to get back, he's had enough adventure for one night. He ran back to his house, as he kept running the sky got lighter and lighter. He wanted to make it back before his family woke up or before someone saw him. Wyatt reached his backyard just in time before anyone had a chance to wake up. He approached the back door and slowly opened it; he peered into the living room and was relieved nobody was up yet.

Sneaking upstairs wasn't easy, Wyatt had to make sure his footsteps weren't too loud and had to be as quiet as possible. One wrong move and everyone would wake up to a howling werewolf; that'll turn out so well. He finally made it to his bedroom, the hard part was over, the only thing he had to do is go back to bed and wake up thinking it was a dream. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself, but the problem was he couldn't lay down like a regular person; he had to lay down like a dog.

After fixing his sleeping position, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Wyatt survived his first night as a werewolf, but will he remember it? Will he be able to control himself next time; It was a miracle something stopped him from mutilating that boy, but will it be strong enough to stop him from whatever monstrous force is inside of him?

End of chapter 6; I'm so sorry about the late update, I've been super busy because of the holidays but I'm happy I finished this; How will Wyatt recover in the next chapter? Keep reading and find out.


	7. Morning After

Wyatt opened his eyes and felt a groggy sensation over power him, he sat up and tried to stretch. It took him a few seconds to realize he was shirtless; his tired eyes widen once he stared down at his appearance. His pajama pants were torn to shreds, and he was slightly dirty; his breath tasted terrible, then again no one has fresh breath in the morning, but this was different.

Wyatt breathed onto his hand and once he got a whiff of his morning breath, he grimaced. What did he eat because he doesn't remember eating that; whatever it was. Come to think of it, Wyatt doesn't remember anything from last night. Although he remembers feeling hot and the terrible pain he experienced; he remembers the pain the most because it felt like something was tearing through his skin. After that everything was a blur, he doesn't remember anything, it's like he blacked out.

"What happened last night?" Wyatt wondered.

Wyatt went to the bathroom to clean up; maybe a shower would help him remember, if not remember, a shower would do him a lot of good. He didn't want to greet his family looking like he just escaped a junk yard. He made sure the water wasn't too cold or too hot, the last thing he needed was to irritate his scar.

As he washed himself, he kept trying to think of what else he remembered from last night but no matter how hard he tried, he can't think of anything else, other then feeling hot and in a lot of pain. Why couldn't he remember? If he was unconscious, how did he get into his bed? It didn't make any sense, there were lots of questions he wished he had the answer to. Once he got dressed, he tried to think of what else he could do in order to gain some sort of déjà vu; so, he thought he'd retrace his steps.

"Okay I know I went downstairs to cool off, but I remember it not working," Wyatt said.

Wyatt went downstairs to the living room and already he felt something jog his memory. He stopped midway on the stairs as he felt a jolt of energy struck him hard. He slipped backwards but he managed to grab onto the railing before anything else happened. The wind was knocked out of him, he tried to get up, but it felt like a heavy weight was holding him down.

Wyatt was out of breath, "What's going on? Why can't I move?"

Wyatt's eyesight started to change, everything turned to black. He freaked out, was he going blind? The blackness lasted for a few seconds until a vision began to form. In his vision it was seen from his point of view; he was on his staircase, but something was very off.

He was taller, he could touch the ceiling and he was hairy and muscular, almost like a dog with muscles. His hands and feet were paws with sharp claws and his pajama pants were shredded. What happened to him? Is this a dream? It didn't feel like a dream, he could feel himself be physically there and he could feel everything he touched. He walked up the stairs and walked straight into his room; he laid down on the bed and that's when the vision ended. Wyatt gasped for air and carefully pulled himself up; his heartbeat slowed down and his breathing felt normal again.

"Wyatt honey are you okay?" Wyatt's mom asked from the kitchen.

"I'm fine mom, I just tripped!" Wyatt said.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, I'll be okay!" Wyatt said.

What was that, what was he in his vision? He didn't look human, he looked far from normal. Wyatt then thought of this outlandish possibility;

"Am I turning into a werewolf? That's not possible, then again, I did get attacked by an actual werewolf,"

All this sounded crazy, but it made a lot of sense, Wyatt didn't want to believe it but what other explanation was there? How else could he explain why he's been acting strange or why he blacked out? Wyatt couldn't figure it out right now but when the time is right, he'll get his answers and it'll all make sense.

End of chapter 7; Happy New Year, I hope you've had a great holiday and I wish you the best 2020. More action will be coming, I'll try to update as much as I can.


	8. Vision Attack

As Wyatt mopped the floors of Burger McFlipsters, he couldn't stop thinking about the vision he endured this morning; if he walked through a certain place or saw something familiar, when would it strike? How long would it last? He really hoped if it were to happen, it'd be outside of work. The last thing he needed was him fainting while on shift, for god knows how long.

"Hey Wyatt," Jen said.

Wyatt turned his gaze to Jen, she stood at the counter with another cooling pad; her smile melted away his troubled thoughts. He swears her smile could cure depression and solve world hunger.

Wyatt smiled, "Hey Jen what's up?"

"I brought you another cooling pad if your interested," Jen smiled.

"Thanks, you know you don't have to keep bringing me these," Wyatt said.

"I know but I want to make sure you're okay," Jen said.

Wyatt chuckled, "Your too much,"

Jen grinned, "Not as much as you were when you seduced me yesterday,"

"I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" Wyatt asked.

Jen smiled, "No, I loved it,"

"I really don't know what came over me yesterday, it was like I was someone else," Wyatt said.

"You were confident, and confidence definitely looks sexy on you," Jen purred.

Wyatt grinned, "I think I'm feeling confident right now,"

Wyatt dropped the mop and placed his fingers under her chin and kissed her lips. Jen moaned as she wrapped her arms around his back, he pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. However, their kiss was interrupted by Tim the manager.

Tim cleared his throat, "Wyatt, not appropriate,"

"Sorry Tim," Wyatt said.

"When do you get off?" Jen asked.

"In ten minutes," Wyatt said.

Jen kissed his cheek, "See you then,"

They walked through the mall talking about random things to past the time, for the first time in a while, Wyatt didn't feel nervous or tongue tied around a girl. Jen was his best friend, there was nothing he could do or say that would change her views of him; lets hope it stays when night comes.

"Did you hear about a large wolf that attacked someone last night?" Jen asked.

"I don't think so, where did you hear that?" Wyatt asked.

"There was a news bulletin this morning about some large wolf attacking a guy in the forest but ended up letting him go," Jen said.

Wyatt felt a warm rush shoot up his back, something was coming back to him but what was it? Jen noticed his slightly pained expression.

"Are you feeling okay, you look uncomfortable," Jen said.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Wyatt said.

"Are you sure?" Jen asked.

Wyatt sighed, "I actually need to tell you something; it sounds crazy and it doesn't make any sense, but it's been bugging me all day,"

"What is it?" Jen asked.

Before Wyatt could get a sentence out, he was interrupted by one of the TV's in the store window.

"We interrupt your daily programming to bring you some interesting news; last night at around 12:30am an abnormally large wolf was spotted in the back woods of downtown Toronto. There was only one witness who encountered this beast, we'll go to them now," The anchor man said.

Wyatt was curious at who or what this so-called wolf was, maybe this'll help jog his memory.

The next scene cut to a forest where a dark-skinned woman appeared in a blue business dress, she stood next to a guy wearing cameo clothes; wait, something about him and the forest seemed oddly familiar.

"Thank you, Chet; I'm here at the scene where the wolf attacked this young man, can you tell me what exactly happened?" The news lady asked.

"It was terrifying, it chased me all the way down to the river, it was going to kill me, but it didn't," He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I begged for it to let me go and I thought I was done for but something in it's head snapped it back to reality," He said.

"Can you explain that?" She asked.

"Something in its eyes showed real human emotion, it was so surreal," He said.

"Fascinating, by any chance do you know where the wolf is now?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Once it let me go, I ran out of there and didn't look back,"

"There you have it, a close encounter with the feral kind, back to you Chet," She said.

"Thank you, Louisa; an eight o'clock curfew has been issued, anyone caught in public after curfew will be escorted by the police. We'll have more updates soon, thank you for your time," He said.

There it was, that same numbing sensation Wyatt felt this morning. His whole body was stiff, and he fell to the ground.

Jen ran to his side, "Wyatt!"

She tried to help him up, but it was no use, whatever's got a hold of him won't let go until its over.

"Jen, it's no use," Wyatt said in a weak voice.

She panicked, "What should I do?"

"Get help," He said.

_The last thing he sees before passing out is Jen shouting for help and people gathering around him; everything turned black. The blackness stayed for a few seconds until something began to form; it was another memory from last night. In this memory it's seen through Wyatt's point of view again, he's in the forest at night eating, or rather devouring a dead buck. Judging from the lip smacking and chewing sounds he seems to be enjoying it. _

_However, Wyatt's midnight dinner is cut short when a loud popping sound makes him jump; behind him was a young hunter with a smug grin. Before Wyatt could react, the hunter shot another silver bullet. It didn't hit him directly, but it swiped passed his arm, He let out a whimpered yelp. The hunter laughed at his suffering; Wyatt let out an angry bone chilling growl which shut the hunter up. _

_The hunter made a run for it which made Wyatt hunt him down; they ran and ran until they came across a river edge. He grabbed the hunter by the throat and was about to tear the cocky hunter apart until he started crying and begging for mercy. Something inside of Wyatt's beastly brain snapped him back to reality, he let the hunter go and he ran away. _

_Once he left, Wyatt saw how dirty he was and jumped into the river and gave himself a quick bath. He stepped out of the river and shook off the rest of the filth; the sky looked lighter, dawn was almost here, he had to get home. The last scene is him reaching his backyard before opening the patio door and going inside his home. _

Wyatt shot up from a hospital bed and heavily gasped for air like a fish who was in desperate need of water. He grabbed his chest and sucked in as much air as he could; this garnered Jen's attention real fast. She got up from her chair and leaned in to comfort him.

"Wyatt, it's okay, take it easy," Jen soothed.

She gently rubbed his back which seemed to help a little bit, but Wyatt still felt like the air from his lungs was being sucked out of him.

"Just focus on your breathing and relax your body," Jen purred.

Wyatt slowly breathed in and out, the air came back to him and his body loosened up.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, I'm good; where are we?"

"The hospital," She said.

It took him a few seconds to fully process his surroundings; once he did, he mentally face palmed himself, he can't believe that just happened. If he keeps ending up in the hospital, people will start to spread rumors about him.

"How long was I out?" Wyatt asked.

"Forty minutes, everyone at the mall thought you were having a seizure," Jen said.

He was embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Jen, I never meant for that to happen,"

"What happened back there?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He said.

"Try me," She said.

"Alright; where to begin?" He wondered.

"Anywhere you want," Jen said.

"Okay, I've been gaining these memories I don't remember having; it seems that whenever I see something that looks familiar, my body shuts down and I go into a coma.

When I'm out, I see a flashback of myself but I'm not myself. Whenever I do see myself or at least some of myself, I look like a monster. Jen this sounds insane, but I think the large wolf on the news is a werewolf and I think, it's me," Wyatt said.

An awkward silence lingered in the air; Wyatt wanted to yell at himself for acting like a lunatic in front of the girl he loved. Jen probably thinks he's crazy; he didn't blame her he sounded like an escape mental patient.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe a little, but all the smartest people are," She smiled.

He chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind,"

It's a relief to know that Jen doesn't think that he's gone insane; okay maybe a little but what can you do? Wyatt's small smile turns melancholy when he realizes this possibility. If he turns into a werewolf when night comes, will she change her perspective of him? Will she take one look and call him a ferocious beast? He felt sick thinking about it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"If I were to turn into a werewolf or something that I'm not, would it change the way you see me? Would you think I'm a monster?" He asked.

She smiled, "You're only a monster if you act like one,"

She leaned in and hugged him; he felt a mixture of relief but also uncertainty; Jen says this now but what happens when she sees him as a werewolf? Will she change her mind?

"Hey, want to go to the cafeteria and get a snack?" She asked changing the subject.

He smiled, "That sounds great,"

They sat in the hospital cafeteria and snacked on some chocolate chip cookies and drank _'Nesquik' _chocolate milk; it took the edge off of Wyatt's anxiety, you can never go wrong with cookies and milk.

Jen giggled, "We're such little kids,"

"Sometimes you just need to grow down," Wyatt said.

Jen took a sip of her chocolate milk, "Feel better?"

Wyatt nodded as he nibbled on his cookie, "Better then earlier, at this rate, I'll be talked about until Christmas,"

"That is until someone else does something weird," Jen said.

"I guess so," He said.

He was about to say something when his hand accidently hit his chocolate milk, Wyatt quickly grabbed the bottle before the spill got bigger; luckily it wasn't that big of a mess.

"Crap!" Wyatt said.

Jen stood up, "I'll get napkins,"

"I can get them," Wyatt said.

"No, it's okay, I got it," Jen said.

"Okay," He said.

Jen walked toward the condiment station, while she grabbed a few napkins, she overheard an interesting conversation.

A doctor and a nurse were sitting at a nearby table eating lunch, from the sound of it the doctor sounded like he discovered a new disease.

The doctor's in disbelief "This can't be right,"

"What is it?" The nurse asked.

"This patient, Wyatt Williams has unusual blood," He said.

Jen decided to listen in; it was nosy, but she didn't care.

"What do you mean?" The nurse asked.

"We took some blood samples to see if there was any alcohol or drugs in his system that caused his sudden blackout, but to our surprise we found something else," He said.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"His blood wasn't human, it was wolf DNA," He said.

"Are you sure that's the right blood sample?" She asked.

The doctor nodded, "It belongs to no one else,"

"What are you saying doctor?" The nurse asked.

"I don't think, this patient's human," The doctor said.

Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing; this felt like a scene in a movie. They couldn't be serious; right? She grabbed more napkins and rushed back to the table.

Wyatt grinned, "What took so long?"

"Just got sidetracked," Jen said.

"By what?" Wyatt asked.

She hesitated and thought of the first thing that popped into her head,

"Someone slipped on a banana peel and fell,"

"Were they okay?" He asked.

Jen nodded, "Yeah,"

Wyatt could tell something was up,

"Is everything okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost," He said.

Jen smiled, "I'm fine, really; hey want to see a movie later, I mean if you're up to it,"

"I'd like that, after the day I've had; it'd be nice for some peace," Wyatt said.

Jen chuckled, "I don't blame ya,"

Jen put her worried thoughts aside, after all there must be more than one Wyatt Williams in this hospital, right? They could be talking about someone else; but then again, he's the only patient that came in with a sudden black out.

End of Chapter 8; Now that it's all coming back to him, what will happen when he turns into a werewolf in front of his friends? Will Wyatt be able to control himself or will his primal urges get the better of him?


	9. The Beast Is Back

Jen and Wyatt waited in line for the ticket counter; they decided on seeing a buddy comedy flick, they could use a laugh after what they've been through.

"Two for 'Buddy Spies,' please," Wyatt said.

"Enjoy," The cashier said giving them the tickets.

"Thank you," Wyatt said.

They approached the concession stand and ordered a large popcorn and a large box of 'Junior Mints,' to split, along with two small cokes. While they waited for their snacks, Jen noticed Wyatt looking slightly nervous. He was scared about something happening tonight; what if he blacked out again, or what if, he turned into a beast out of nowhere? If what he saw in his visions are true, then Jen could be in danger. If there was a chance, he'd turn into a werewolf tonight, he'd have no control over his actions. He didn't want to hurt Jen but if his beastly instincts got the better of him, she'd be his midnight snack.

"Wyatt are you anxious about something?" Jen asked.

Wyatt sighed, "What if I turn into some kind of monster?"

"How do you know that'll happen?" Jen asked.

"That's the thing I don't, it could happen anytime; when it does, who knows what could happen. I wouldn't be able to control myself," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, you don't know that," Jen said.

"Yes, I do, the person I saw in my vision wasn't me! I was the giant wolf they described on the news; if I turn into that tonight," Wyatt couldn't finish his sentence, tears rushed down his cheeks.

Jen cupped his cheeks and her thumbs wiped away his tears; she leaned in and whispered,

"Nothing will happen tonight, everything's going to be okay, you're here with me and as long as we're together, I won't let anything horrible happen to you,"

What did he do to deserve her? He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, Jen stroked his back and shushed his cries.

"Your going to be okay, you're not going to turn into a monster, just relax and have fun with me; okay?" Jen purred.

Wyatt kissed her forehead, "I will, thank you Jen,"

She pecked him on the cheek, "Anytime,"

They were interrupted by an employee bringing them their snacks,

"Here's your food," He said.

Wyatt took the snacks, "Thank you,"

They headed for the theater and got settled in, when the lights went down, Wyatt tensed up. He hoped it wouldn't happen during the movie, if people paid to see a show, they were going to get one and they were never going to forget it. As he sat there, he kept praying he'd stay normal and to his surprise, nothing happened. Wyatt's heart started beating again, Jen's probably right and with that they enjoyed their date in peace.

"That was awesome," Wyatt said.

"That had to be the funniest film I've seen all year," Jen said.

"It was even better knowing that I'm still human," Wyatt grinned.

"See? You weren't going to turn into a monster tonight," Jen said.

Wyatt chuckled, "Okay I was wrong, I guess I was worried about nothing,"

Jen chuckled, "Yeah, you were,"

Wyatt grinned, "You should talk, you worry about nothing all the time,"

"No, I don't," Jen said.

"Yeah you do," He said.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since always," He said.

"Do not!" She protested.

"Do too!" He said.

Before they could playfully argue any further, Ron-Rent-A Cop intervened. He was serving as an escort for anyone that was out pass curfew.

"Hey maggots don't you know you're out pass curfew?" He glared.

"It's not that late," Wyatt said.

Ron glanced down at his watch, "It's 8:15, your 15 minutes past curfew! Come with me,"

Ron guided them outside to a large greyhound bus, which to be fair was nice. If they were going to be escorted home, it might as well be in style.

Jen was surprised, "Wow,"

"There really taking this seriously," Wyatt said.

"If there's a giant wild animal on the loose, they might as well," She said.

"On the bus maggots, move!" Ron ordered.

Begrudgingly they stepped onto the bus, the interior had a large selection of seats to choose from. The only light available was the small light switches that hung above the seats, they decided to sit in the near back where the bathrooms were.

"Are we the last ones?" Jen asked.

Wyatt shook his head, "I don't think so, I think our friends are working late,"

"Oh, that's right," Jen said.

He chuckled, "Do you know that Jonesy started working at the bookstore?"

"Seriously? Jonesy and books? Never thought I'd see the day," Jen said.

"Me either," Wyatt said.

"Stay here maggots, there's more citizens that need help, don't go anywhere" Ron glared as he walked off.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, the quiet darkness with some light peeking through was relaxing. They could fall asleep here or even better they could kiss each other good night.

"You know the dark is kind of cozy, and it's giving me ideas," Jen grinned.

"What kind of ideas?" He asked.

She smirked, "Kiss me and find out,"

Wyatt grinned and did just that, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed. Jen wrapped her legs around Wyatt's waist, and he placed his hands on her back. The dark made the kiss much more magical, no rules and no crabby rent-a-cop telling them what to do. He decided to get on top and playfully tease her, he unzipped her hoodie and ran his fingers along her breasts; Jen let out a soft moan. Wyatt pulled away with a lustful wild look in his eyes.

Jen giggled, "Someone's feeling bold,"

He purred, "I'm feeling more then bold, I feel sexy,"

He playfully growled and gently nibbled on her neck, which caused her to giggle even harder.

"Have you been taking lessons from Jonesy?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm 100% original," He grinned.

She grinned, "Your 100% a sexy beast,"

"Wanna know how beastly I can be?" He smirked.

"Bring it on," She purred.

He leaned down and kissed her neck leaving a small hickey in the process. He kissed her chest and stroked her hips; things couldn't be better, nothing was going to ruin this moment, everything was perfect. Until, Wyatt felt his scar stinging, he pulled himself off and clenched his side in agony; Jen was alarmed.

"Wyatt are you okay? Is it your scar?!" Jen asked.

Wyatt sucked in his breath, "It's burning! It feels like something's going to rip through my body!"

She stood up, "We have to find Ron!"

As Wyatt stood, he tripped and couldn't get up; the same horrible pain he felt a few nights ago is back. No, not here; not now, not in front of Jen! She can't be here she has to run he can't control himself or his actions.

Wyatt growled, "Jen, run! Go back inside!"

"Wyatt let me help you," She said.

Wyatt could feel his body change, "No get away from me!"

"Wyatt," She whimpered.

His eyes changed to a copper shade and his fangs grew in, "Go away!"

Jen watched in horror as Wyatt changed right in front of her, his body got bigger and hairier which caused his clothes to rip. His cries of pain turned into animal grunts and moans; soon enough Wyatt Williams vanished, what took his place was a large werewolf from the night before. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was right; he did get attacked by a werewolf and now he's the monster everyone's talked about.

"W-Wyatt?" Jen cried.

Wyatt growled in response and eyed her with a hungry gaze; he was starving, and she was looking tasty. Jen ran off the bus and shut the door, she ran inside and took a nearby wheelchair to block the exit. She didn't know how long it'd hold him, but it was worth a try until she can find her friends and Ron. Jen never thought she'd be afraid of Wyatt; but this wasn't Wyatt, it was a beast out for blood and flesh. She knows the real Wyatt's trapped in there somewhere, she had to come through to him. Meanwhile Ron was escorting Jonesy, Nikki, Jude and Caitlin out of the mall. They weren't happy about the curfew but it's for their own good and safety.

"Move maggots," Ron glared.

"This curfew sucks, why does it have to be eight?" Jonesy grumbled.

"Because that's when the monsters come out for their late-night munchies," Jude said.

"Wouldn't it be dinner?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, good call, they could get their dinner and late-night munchies at the same time," Jude said.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Sure Jude,"

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard running and someone breathing heavily; they glanced over to see Jen running up to them. Her horrified expression alarmed them instantly, something wasn't right.

"Jen what happened and where's Wyatt!?" Nikki asked.

"Why did you leave the bus?!" Ron glared.

Jen was very out of breath it took a few seconds for her to speak. Who wouldn't if you've just seen your best friend and boyfriend turn into a werewolf? Jen took a deep breath and maintained her composure; once she calmed her breathing, she began to speak.

"The wolf is Wyatt!" Jen said.

Ron didn't buy it, "What are you talking about? Is this a joke?"

"I saw Wyatt turn into a real-life werewolf we have to help him!" Jen said.

"Jen you sound like a crazy person," Jonesy said.

Jen wanted to scream, "If you don't believe me, see for yourself!"

Ron took out a small tranquilizer gun from his belt, "If this beast is here, then there's no time to lose,"

Her eyes widened, "What are you going to do?"

He loaded the gun, "I'm going to take the dog to the pound,"

"Please don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

The sound of glass breaking, and a bone chilling growl could be heard not to far away from where they were. Wyatt's here and he's hungry like the wolf; everyone shuttered.

"Okay soldiers here's the deal, find shelter and don't come out until it's all clear; got it?" Ron asked.

"Where should we hide?!" Nikki asked.

"We can hide in the lemon, come on!" Caitlin said.

"Perfect, now go soldiers!" Ron declared.

They didn't need to be told twice, they ran toward the food court, but not before Jen pleaded with the rent-a-cop.

"I'm telling you the wolf is my boyfriend; please don't kill him, he's not like this," Jen said.

"Young lady, this creature isn't human, for all we know it may have eaten your boyfriend," Ron said.

Before Jen could protest, Nikki grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the opposite direction. She gave one last look before running off, she hoped Wyatt wouldn't do anything he'd regret. All five of them huddled in the lemon, it was slightly cramped but at least they were safe; it's better than being dog food or in this case werewolf food.

"Does anyone know where Wyatt is?" Jonesy asked.

"Haven't seen him since this morning, but I heard he had a seizure and had to be admitted to the hospital," Nikki said.

Caitlin was shocked, "Seriously!?"

"What happened?!" Caitlin asked.

"I was with him," Jen said.

All eyes were on her, if she was going to tell them the truth, it might as well be the whole truth; she doesn't know if they'll believe her, well maybe Jude. Jen told them about Wyatt blacking out and having visions of memories he doesn't remember having the night before. She also explained while she was in the hospital with him, she overheard a doctor and nurse talking about Wyatt's blood being mutated wolf blood and not human. She finally explained that when she and him were on the greyhound bus waiting for them, that's when he turned into a werewolf. She explained that his body turn into a wolf's until he was no longer human; they looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Nikki was doubtful, "There's no way that's true,"

"If it's not true, why isn't he here?" Jen asked.

"Good point bra, I told you it was werewolf puberty," Jude said.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Jude,"

"Here me out dudes, this happens in every werewolf movie, the main character gets attacked by a werewolf; then the next day they start acting weird, and then when the moon is full, they turn into a werewolf. Wyatt's probably out there looking for some fresh meat to devour, and now we're just lams for his slaughter," Jude explained.

Jonesy chuckled, "Come on, this is Wyatt we're talking about,"

A wolf's growl stunned them into silence, he was right next to the lemon and he smelt fresh meat; they were little pigs waiting for the big bad wolf to destroy the lemon.

Caitlin whispered, "What do we do?"

"Stay quiet," Jen whispered.

They huddled together and were silent with fear, this couldn't be Wyatt; right? It was just a regular sized wolf that got loose from the forest, if it was a normal wolf, why was there an eight pm curfew?

"Hey guys, I think it's gone," Nikki whispered.

Everything was quiet, but it was to quiet, something didn't feel right. Jonesy however was thrilled that they could leave this cramped lemon.

"Oh yeah, we're getting out of here!" Jonesy cheered.

Jonesy spoke to soon, a violent push shook the lemon with everyone in it, the werewolf knows there's fresh meat inside and he's stopping at nothing to get it. Another hard push sent the lemon rolling, they were tossed from side to side and up and down; it's amazing no one tossed their cookies. The lemon rolled until it hit a store window, it opened with everyone dizzy and at annoyed at Jonesy.

Nikki glared while trying to pull herself to together, "Nice one big mouth,"

Jude chuckled, "That was awesome, let's do that again,"

Another growl grabbed their attention, the werewolf eyed them with hungry glee. The five little pigs were caught by the big bad wolf, and there's no way out.

End of chapter 9; Will they get through to Wyatt? Or will they become werewolf chow?


	10. The Real Big Bad Wolf

They stared at the large beast in horror, could this really be Wyatt? This wasn't possible, Wyatt had to be somewhere other then here. If he wasn't here, then where was he?

Caitlin whimpered, "Wyatt, are you in there, it's us don't you remember?"

Wyatt growled in response, the Wyatt Williams that they knew and loved was gone, all that stood was a werewolf with feral rage and hungry eyes. The five of them were frozen with disbelief and fear; what do they do, should they fight or flight? If they run, they'll just be prey but if they fight who knows what could happen.

Jen mustered up her courage and stood up, they looked at her like she was suicidal,

Jen gently touched his fuzzy head and said softly, "Wyatt I know you're in there; this isn't you, you're not a monster, please try to remember,"

For a split second there was a glimmer of humanity in his eyes, but that soon vanished when his face twisted into a scowl and rose to his feet. They were horrified at how large he was; he went from being average height and slightly scrawny to seven feet tall and ripped, werewolf puberty was more then generous to him. He let out a roar which sent them running like scattered mice; his predatory instincts kicked in and chased them down. His best friends were meek prey and he was a savage predator in this game of survival.

They kept running no matter what, they didn't want to believe that Wyatt of all people was hunting them down. The real Wyatt was trapped inside that beast, the question was how are they going to get through to him? The subject changed when Jonesy stopped running.

"Jonesy what is it?" Nikki asked.

Jonesy stammered, "Its Ron,"

They looked over to see an unconscious Ron laying in broken glass with cuts covering his arms. On a closer inspection the broken glass was from a store window of _**'Willows and Williams,' **_and his gun laid by his side broken. Did Wyatt do this? Did he attack Ron-Rent-A-Cop?

Jen knelt down, "Ron can you hear me?"

After a few seconds of nothing, he let out a cough; they were relieved. Ron gazed toward the group with something they'd never thought they'd see in the usually grumpy mall cop; fear and hurt. He must've realized that this beast was stronger than he was, and he regrets taking him on.

Ron choked out, "Please help me,"

Jen grabbed his arm, "Guys give me a hand,"

They gently helped Ron to his feet and placed him on a nearby bench, they've never seen him so weak and helpless. He maybe their enemy but they weren't going to leave an old man to bleed to death.

"Thank you," Ron said weakly.

"How did this happen?" Jen asked.

Ron stammered, "T-the werewolf did this; I tried to shoot him, and it only made him angrier, and then that's when he, threw me into the window; listen to me soldiers, you need to leave now!"

"We're not leaving you behind, you need to get to a hospital," Jen said.

There was no point of trying to argue, Ron didn't like admitting defeat, but he had no choice.

"Alright, call an ambulance," Ron said.

Once 9-1-1 was called, they waited until an ambulance came. When Ron was loaded onto the stretcher, he gave one last goodbye and a warning to them.

"Listen to me, if your friend has turned into this beast, he's still in there trapped; you have to find some way to bring him out and save him from himself," Ron said.

"How do we do that?" Jonesy asked.

"Figure it out your smart," Ron said as the ambulance closed its doors.

They stood there in confusion, Ron just said they were smart enough to figure this out; did he mean it? Or was it just the pain talking? Either way they had to save Wyatt but how?

"How do we get through to Wyatt?" Jonesy asked.

"Maybe we can talk him down," Caitlin said.

"Wyatt doesn't want to talk, he wants to destroy everything in his path," Nikki said.

"I've got an idea," Jude said.

"What?" Jen asked.

"We find a large net and a big mirror; we trap him in the net and hold the mirror towards him, once he sees his reflection and sees what he's become, he'll snap out of it," Jude explained.

It was a really good idea but there's a few problems; one where are they going to find rope big enough to hold a werewolf? Two how can they get close to Wyatt without him clawing them to pieces?

"That sounds like it can actually work, but where can we get rope?" Caitlin wondered.

"The Penalty Box had a sale on rock climbing rope, we can tie it together and make a net," Jen said.

"Sounds great but what about the mirror?" Jonesy asked.

"The Khaki Barn has extra mirrors in the supply closet, I'll go grab one," Nikki said.

"Okay, great; me, Jonesy and Jude will make the net and you and Caitlin will get the mirror," Jen said.

"Alright break!" Jonesy said.

They headed off into their directions and wasted no time; Nikki and Caitlin dashed into the Khaki Barn and swiped a large rectangle shaped mirror, but since it was quite long, they had to grab the ends and walk/run with it. Jen, Jonesy and Jude found some rock-climbing rope at the 'Penalty Box' and made a large net. They hoped it'd be strong enough to hold Wyatt; they hoped this plan would work. They met at the food court with the items in tow.

"Okay now what?" Jonesy wondered.

"How do we get Wyatt into the trap?" Nikki asked.

Jude glanced over to the 'Stick It' stand and a light bulb went off,

Jude grinned, "I got another idea,"

Wyatt wondered through the mall looking for fresh meat, he stopped when he smelt something familiar. He got closer to the smell until it became visible. A chicken stick it appeared at his paws/feet, he made a swipe for it, but it moved forward. When he kept trying to grab it, it'd moved further away. The five of them were on top of 'Stick It,' and Jude held a fishing rod controlling the chicken stick it.

"Come on puppy just a little further," Jude said.

They want Wyatt to follow the stick it to the center, it is where the net was. The mirror was propped up against the stand, Wyatt spotted his reflection and growled at it; Jen giggled, even as a big bad werewolf, he's still adorable.

"Drop the net dudes!" Jude said.

They dropped the large net unto the werewolf, he thrashed and struggled to break free, but the rope was too thick. They climbed down and kept a safe distance just in case he did escape. Looking at Wyatt struggling, Jen wanted to free him.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't do this," Jen said.

"It's for his own good Jen," Nikki said.

"Just wait for it, he'll come back to us," Jude reassured.

Wyatt stops his struggling when he sees his reflection again; this time he didn't growl at it, instead he studied it. Something in him snapped, something's bringing him back to reality; he knew who he was, and it wasn't this. He had the look of a wild animal who just realized they weren't human for the first time; Wyatt discovered he hadn't been human for the past few nights. He sat there in shock, was this really him? Is he the monster he'd become; was this what everyone feared?

"I think he's coming out of it, should we let him out of the net?" Caitlin asked.

"We can't be too careful, he could attack," Nikki said.

They were interrupted by the sound of hacking and growling; they turned to Wyatt who looked like he was coughing up a fur ball, that is if werewolves licked themselves clean. Once his throat cleared, he began to speak.

"What's going on? Where am I?" The werewolf Wyatt asked.

Wyatt's voice was hoarse and gravelly; he sounded like he lost his voice and ate sand for breakfast. However, despite how rough his voice sounded it was his.

"Wyatt is that really you?" Jen asked.

Wyatt turned his head to see his friends hiding behind the 'Stick It' stand, they looked at him like they didn't know who he was.

"Jen? Guys? What happened, and why am I in a net?" He asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Caitlin asked.

He shook his head, "I don't, can you help me out of this thing?"

They hesitated they didn't know if this was a trap, but it was Wyatt coming through to them.

"How do we know your not going to eat us?" Jonesy asked suspiciously.

"I'd never hurt you, you gotta believe me," Wyatt said.

His gruff voice sounded genuine and the look in his eyes was the same look he had whenever he's sad, yep this was Wyatt alright, werewolf or not.

"Alright, come on let's get this off him," Nikki said.

They untangled the large net off their werewolf friend, once Wyatt got a good look at his reflection, he nearly jumped in surprise; he placed his paw like hands on his torso feeling his newfound six pack. Once he touched his wolf ears and caught sight of his wolf tail, he nearly had a heart attack. Every bit of him was covered in thick brown fur, the only thing he recognized was his hair cut.

Wyatt was stunned, "Oh no, it's true, I really am a werewolf,"

"Is this the first time your seeing yourself?" Nikki asked.

Wyatt nodded, "I know why I have those black outs; Its visions of myself from the previous nights in this body, it's all coming back to me,"

Wyatt then came to a horrible realization, if it's all coming back to him and he remembers everything; then that means, he could've killed Ron-Rent-A-Cop and the young hunter from yesterday-night.

He placed his paw over his snout, "Oh no, what have I done? I nearly murdered an innocent kid and I killed Ron!"

"You didn't kill him," Jen said.

"He only had a few cuts on his arms and an ambulance came and got him," Caitlin said.

"Why did you throw him into a store window?" Jude asked.

"He nearly shot me with a silver bullet, and I felt this pent up feral anger explode inside me; I couldn't control myself and I acted out of self-defense. I remember doing the same thing to that hunter, but I remember something stopping me from tearing him apart," Wyatt said.

"What was it?" Nikki asked.

"Some kind of force reminding me of who I really am, but now I have no idea," Wyatt said.

Caitlin smiled, "We know who you are,"

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Our best friend, who is talented at playing the guitar and whose got a big heart," Caitlin said.

Jonesy grinned, "Whose, also a little overly sensitive,"

"Not to mention a little wimpy," Nikki smirked.

Wyatt chuckled, "What else?"

"A nice dude, who loves his friends no matter what," Jude said.

"A sweet and loving boyfriend with a heart of gold; no amount of fur and fangs is going to change anything," Jen finished.

"You might be a big hairy werewolf with I'll admit, some seriously ripped muscles, but your still our best friend no matter what," Jonesy said.

Wyatt smiled through his fangs; he couldn't have asked for better friends.

"You guys are the best friends a werewolf could ever have," Wyatt said.

"Anytime dude," Jude smiled.

They decided to get a bite at Burger McFlipsters since they were all hungry; the adrenaline pumping through all of them had deflated, who knew fighting off a werewolf can bring on an appetite. Wyatt managed to make them food; it's amazing he managed not to get fur or drool all over the burgers. The five of them sat at a booth but since Wyatt was to big, he sat on the table near the grill.

"How did you get like this?" Caitlin asked.

"It's a long story," Wyatt said.

"Start from the beginning and go from there," Nikki said.

Wyatt told them about the large black werewolf that attacked him and his sudden black outs with the visions that came with it.

Jonesy was amazed, "Wow, so the visions are from a night you don't remember as a werewolf?"

Wyatt nodded, "Pretty much,"

"But now you remember everything because we trapped you in a net with a mirror?" Jude asked.

He nodded again, "Yep,"

"Why did seeing your reflection snap you back to reality?" Caitlin asked.

"I guess seeing myself for what I've become shook my sub consciousness back into place," He said.

Wyatt took a bite of his hamburger meat, he didn't want to eat it raw, as delicious as that was; well to him at least. Everyone else would find it disgusting, not to mention it wouldn't smell too great. So he cooked it rare, still slightly bloody but not raw.

Nikki grinned, "Did you say you devoured a deer; did you kill it?"

Wyatt swallowed his meat and licked his chops, "No it was already dead, and it was a buck,"

"What did it taste like?" Jude asked.

"Raw and chewy with a flakey texture; imagine raw steak with a flakey coating and bones," Wyatt said.

"That sounds disgusting," Caitlin said.

"Maybe to us humans but for werewolves like Wyatt, it was probably five-star quality," Jude said.

Wyatt chuckled, "That it was,"

"What's it like transforming into a werewolf? Does it hurt?" Jude asked.

"Imagine feeling your bones and muscles breaking and then expanding, along with massive amounts of hair sprouting out of your body; but to put it simply, yeah, it hurts like hell," Wyatt explained.

"Sounds like it hurts," Jen said.

"You have no idea," Wyatt said.

"Dude you'd be great on the football team," Jonesy said.

"Or he could eat the football team, or better yet he can eat 'The Clones,'" Nikki smirked.

"I'm not eating anyone; eating a buck was enough," Wyatt said.

"How long do you think this'll last?" Caitlin asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "I don't know hopefully it won't be permanent,"

"We should get some kind of help," Jen said.

"Who's going to help us; as far as we're concerned only an animal tamer would make sense," Nikki said.

"Wait I did see something about a shaman reading in the bookstore I work at; maybe that could work," Jonesy suggested.

"Actually, that could," Jen said.

"That's not such a bad idea," Caitlin said.

"Well look at you, Mr. smarty pants," Nikki grinned.

"What does this shaman do?" Wyatt asked.

"Something about charms and superstitions, maybe she could help," Jonesy said.

"For her sake let's hope she's also a werewolf whisperer," Wyatt said.

Once they finished their burgers it was time to head home, but Wyatt had to stay behind. He couldn't go home looking like a large monster; his family wouldn't recognize him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Jen asked.

Wyatt nodded, "I'll probably lay in some rags or something,"

"What about your family?" Nikki asked.

"I'll call them tomorrow and tell them I stayed over at Jude's," Wyatt said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jude asked.

"Just keep the silver away from me," Wyatt said.

"Sure thing bro," Jude said.

"Be safe Wyatt, don't let anyone see you," Caitlin said.

Jonesy grinned, "Don't let the dog catcher get you,"

Wyatt chuckled, "I'll try, see you guys tomorrow,"

Jen kissed his snout, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Wyatt said.

The five of them got to the nearest bus stop and got on the last bus for the night.

"I hope Wyatt will be alright," Jen said.

"He'll be fine, he's a werewolf," Caitlin said.

"He can take down any intruder that dare crosses him," Jude said.

"I know but still," Jen said.

"Your lover boy can handle one night on his own, he's not a puppy you know," Nikki said.

"He's a grown werewolf," Jonesy said.

"I know but I want to go to bed knowing I'll see him again tomorrow," Jen said.

"You will, tomorrow morning he'll be at the lemon with a coffee in hand," Caitlin said.

Jen smiled, "Okay if you say so,"

Wyatt went to a furniture store and found a large king-sized bed to sleep in. He climbed on and made himself comfortable, to his surprise it was just the right size. He could lay in bed like a human and not a dog, he laid down and pulled the blanket to his furry chest. The bed was a large soft cinnamon bun and the pillows were soft marshmallows. Sleep came to him instantly, he drifted off happily knowing that he's found who he really was, and it was thanks to his best friends.

End of chapter 10; Now that Wyatt's come to terms with who he is, things should be getting easier or so he thinks. Will he able to stay connected to his true self or will he turn into a real animal?


	11. Dark In My Imagination

Wyatt woke up in the softest bed he's ever slept in; it was like sleeping on a large warm marshmallow. Apart of him didn't want to get up but sooner then later he had to. He sat up and stretched, he looked around and realized he's in a furniture store.

"Why am I; wait I remember," Wyatt said.

He remembers everything from last night, a sense of relief washed over him. His friends saw his werewolf self and they accepted him for who he was.

He smiled, "What would I do without them?"

Wyatt realized something else, it seemed colder than usual, and his skin felt exposed. He glanced down and let a out an embarrassed yelp. He was naked, good thing he had a blanket covering him and he was alone. The last thing he needs first thing in the morning was public embarrassment; he looked over to a clock that was right next to his bed. It was 9am, the mall didn't open for another hour, this gives him just enough time for him to change into some extra clothes he had at work. Ten minutes later he emerged from the men's washroom fully clothed and relieved.

"Much better; seems I still have time to kill. I'd like a coffee but 'Grind Me,' wouldn't be open until the mall does. I guess I could take a morning walk," Wyatt said.

It felt weird seeing the mall empty, scratch that, it was weird for him being here alone. Still though it was peaceful, he had the whole mall to himself; he smiled. However, his smile disappeared when he came across shattered glass from the store window he tossed Ron the Rent-A-Cop through. Wyatt cringed at that painful memory; but the weird thing was, it felt good.

Seeing him go flying into a large glass window was oddly satisfying; the look on his face was priceless. Wait what was Wyatt thinking?! It was awful that Ron crashed into that window, he could've died, but the adrenaline pumping through him felt so good. It was almost intoxicating and addicting; he wanted to taste it again.

Wyatt shook his head aggressively, "No! What's wrong with me!?"

He felt a cold and sinister presence in the air, that almost felt demonic,

"_**Your first taste of blood lust is always confusing and scary," **_

Wyatt shivered, "Who said that?"

A shadow appeared, but this shadow wasn't his, or rather his human one. The shadow was his werewolf self, it's dark presence and tall figure was enough to make him shiver with fear. Everything around him turned black, all that was left was him, his werewolf shadow, and the broken glass. It's copper eyes glowed menacingly at him;

"_**I did Wyatt; I'm you," **_The Shadow said.

"How is this possible?" Wyatt asked.

The Shadow chuckled, _**"I'm your deepest darkest thoughts, what your feeling is delicious blood lust. You enjoyed throwing that weak old man into the window, didn't you?" **_

"No! He shot me with a silver bullet; it was out of self-defense!" Wyatt argued.

The shadow wasn't buying it, _**"Admit it, you loved seeing him pathetic and injured; underneath your sweet face, you have a savage in you, that's begging to be let out."**_

He glared, "Go away!"

The shadow wrapped his arms around Wyatt's waist and pulled him close; He shivered as he felt the coldness emanating from it's dark presence. It leaned down and whispered into his ears,

"_**You've suppressed these feelings ever since you were a child; don't you want to unleash them?" **_It taunted.

Wyatt did have a bad habit of suppressing his anger, but this demon or monster was bringing out something in him he didn't know existed. To be honest it was scaring him. The werewolf shadow ran his icicle claws along his chest making him shiver more.

"_**Your heart beats for Jen doesn't it? Wouldn't it be nice to sink your fangs into her flesh and taste her blood; I bet her bloody beating heart taste lovely,"**_ The shadow purred.

Wyatt felt his blood boil underneath the werewolf shadow's ice-cold embrace, he felt his anger flowing through his veins like lava.

"Shut the Fuck up; leave Jen out of this!" Wyatt yelled.

It was unlike him to swear or raise his voice, but this beast was making it easy. The werewolf shadow sensed Wyatt's anger and it felt delicious.

"_**That's it, give in to your rage; feel it possessing your body, let your feral beast out. The blood moon will guide you to your true self," **_The shadow purred.

He felt his rage over-take him; his body grew hot with the cold shadow possessing him. He felt his body change, his teeth grew into fangs and his nails grew into claws. Fur sprouted and his muscles expanded; he was turning into a monster and there was no turning back.

Wyatt's voice turned into a rough growl, _**"I'll eat them, I'll eat them!" **_

His monstrous hypnotic trance stopped when he felt a calming warm presence on his shoulders. The werewolf shadow faded, and the darkness disappeared. Wyatt woke up to see Jen bent down gently shaking his shoulders, did he fall asleep?

"Are you okay Wyatt, are you hurt?" Jen asked.

It took him a minute to fully process what just happened; was that all just a dream? Was it an illusion? For a dream, or an illusion it felt real, but the most important question is what's a blood moon and what did it have to do with him?

"I'm fine, did I pass out?" Wyatt asked.

"It looked like you were talking to someone, or something; you looked like you were in pain; were you having another black out?" Jen asked.

Wyatt shook his head, "No, I remember everything from last night, but whatever I just experienced is something I can't explain."

"Can you try?" Jen asked.

"I was walking by the window I tossed Ron into and then something came over me; it was a feeling I didn't know I had," Wyatt said.

"What was it?" Jen asked.

He felt his heart in his throat, should he tell her? Would it make things worse?

"I felt a weird sense of sadistic pleasure, I actually liked throwing him into the window and wanted to do it again, but then this werewolf shadow of myself appeared and persuaded me to give in and turn into a monster, and I almost did," Wyatt said.

He could feel tears forming and his voice broke, if he doesn't find help soon this monster will take control of him and hurt his friends. The problem is, who can help him?

He cried, "I don't know what to do, I'm horrified of not having control, I don't what it hurting you guys."

Jen wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. She gently rubbed his back calming his cries, she hated seeing him like this.

"Your going to be okay, we're going to find you some help," She soothed.

"What if I'm stuck like this?" He cried.

"You won't, Jonesy talked about a shaman that specializes in superstition and magic; it's worth a shot, don't give up yet," Jen said.

She put her hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears, he smiled feeling like a crying child with a caring mother telling him it's going to be okay. She gently pulls his head to her chest and strokes his dreadlocks. They sat on the floor cuddling, they didn't care if they got weird looks, it didn't matter to them.

"It's okay, no matter what happens, we're here for you don't ever forget," She purred.

He smiled through his tears, he's grateful he's not alone. He's grateful to have friends who stand by him no matter what; but what will they think when the blood moon rises?

"Thank you, Jen," He mused.

She soothed, "Your welcome puppy."

Wyatt chuckled wiping his tears, "Is that my new nick name?"

"Yes, because you're cute, sweet, and protective like a puppy," She chuckled.

He dried his tears, "Is this puppy also ferocious like a werewolf?"

"No, more like brave and strong," Jen smiled.

End of chapter 11; A blood moon's coming, what's going to happen to Wyatt? Will he be able to control himself or will his demon get the better of him? Stick around and find out. A side note, yesterday was my birthday and I wish you all a happy day, or night, and remember be kind to each-other 😊


	12. Tale Of Two Wolves

Jen and Wyatt made their way down to 'Books and More'; their going to see the Shaman Jonesy was talking about. Wyatt was hopeful that she could provide some clarity with taking on his inner beast, or at least give some insight on what's going on with him.

"You ready?" Jen asked.

He nodded, "Let's do this."

They entered the store and were greeted by Jonesy; his uniform was a dark green polo with black trousers and matching black shoes.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," Jonesy said.

"Glad to be here," Wyatt said.

"So where is this Shaman?" Jen asked.

"Right back here I'll show you," He said.

Jonesy led them to the back of the store where a Navajo woman sat. She looked around to be in her late 30's or early 40's. She had long wavy black hair and her clothes were a pink blouse with a black cardigan and dark washed jeans with brown moccasins.

"Are you the Shaman?" Wyatt asked.

She nodded, "I'm Rose, you must be Wyatt."

They all took a seat around the table and were curious about what she had to say about Wyatt's condition.

"So, what brings you here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know how to say this without sounding crazy, but I will for the sake of it; I was attacked by a large black wolf and now I'm a werewolf," Wyatt said.

She looked at him for a few seconds until she spoke up, "I see, can I see the mark?"

Wyatt lifted up his shirt revealing his large bite mark on his right side; it didn't hurt anymore it's just tattooed there like it was nothing but a birthmark. Her eyes narrowed the bite, Wyatt could feel a bit of uneasiness creep over him.

"How long ago were you bit?" Rose asked.

"A few days ago, I think," Wyatt said.

So much has happened since then, it feels like weeks ago, it's amazing how much time passes when you turn into a werewolf and have an identity crisis.

"Have you transformed?" Rose asked.

He nodded, "I've also had these blackouts of flashbacks from the previous night of myself; then when my friends snapped me back to reality they stopped."

"Interesting; has anything else happened?" Rose asked.

"This morning I had this vision or whatever it was, I saw my werewolf self," He said.

Wyatt paused, he could feel his stomach drop, he didn't want to tell them, he didn't want to reexperience that horrible moment.

"What triggered this?" She asked.

His palms began to sweat, "I saw some broken glass where I threw the mall cop into last night, something inside me secretly loved it. It's like I tasted blood and I wanted more; my werewolf-self kept tempting me into becoming a monster and giving into my deepest desire to taste blood."

The room went silent, Wyatt nearly broke into tears; he sounded like a cereal killer. Instead of shaming him, the Shaman gave him a gentle smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's natural to feel this way," She said.

He was confused; it's natural to want to eat your friends? he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry I don't follow," Wyatt said.

"During a blood moon the ones who are marked have their inner beasts taunting them into giving in," Rose said.

"Wait, I remember it told me about a blood moon and something about guiding me to my true self, what does that mean and what's a blood moon?" He asked.

"Despite its name, the blood moon is not something out of a horror movie; it simply means that a new change is coming and it's nothing you need to fear. When your werewolf-self told you about the blood moon and how it's guiding you, it means that you are changing, and you need to decide whether you'll give in or not," Rose explained.

"Is it like a solar eclipse?" Jen asked.

"No, solar eclipses only last a few minutes, it's a lunar eclipse," Rose said.

"Why is it called a blood moon?" Jonesy asked.

"The moon is in the earth's shadow and when that happens, a little bit of sunrises and sunsets fall on the surface of the moon; because of the light wave being stretched out they look red, and when the red light strikes the moon surface it appears to be red," She explained.

"So, no blood sacrifices?" Jonesy joked.

Jen gave him a small slap on the back of his head, they didn't want to offend her.

"Ow," Jonesy said.

"No blood sacrifices but sense it's fall, the blood moon will probably take the color of the red leaves; however, during the blood moon, the marked ones must confront the one who bit them." She said.

"What happens when I do that?" Wyatt asked.

"You have to bite them in return thus reversing the transformation and returning to normal," She explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Jonesy said.

"It's harder than you think; the werewolf that attacked Wyatt could be anywhere and hiding in plain sight," She said.

"So then how do we find him?" Wyatt asked.

"You have to go to the place where they bit you and claimed you as prey," Rose said.

"Wyatt didn't you say you were attacked in the woods by the mall?" Jen asked.

He nodded, "All I have to do is go to the woods and find him, I can bite him back and boom, I'm back to being myself again."

"However, there is a time limit, if you don't reverse the curse by the time the blood moon ends, you'll remain a werewolf forever," She said.

"When is the blood moon?" Jonesy asked.

"It's tomorrow night at 9'o clock, you need to be there just as the moon is turning it's color; you need to be alone, if your friends are with you, it could be very dangerous," Rose said.

Wyatt felt his stomach churn, he really didn't want to do this alone, but if one of his friends got accidentally hurt or worse, he'd never forgive himself.

"I don't know about this," Wyatt said.

"Is there another way?" Jen asked.

"Yeah maybe something easier, like a game of fetch?" Jonesy half joked.

"No this is the only way," Rose said.

Wyatt wasn't convinced, "But what if?"

Rose cut him off, "You have so much doubt inside your heart, your feeding into the bad wolf."

"What?" He asked.

"There's an old Cherokee legend about an old man and his grandson, he's teaching his grandson about life,

"A war is going on inside of me," He says to his grandson.

"It's a terrible fight between two wolves. One wolf is evil, he represents anger, fear, envy, all the horrible traits mankind possesses, but the other wolf is good, he represents all the positive traits such as love, happiness, and joy. The same fight is going on inside you and inside every other person too," He says.

The grandson asks, "Which one will win?"

The old man responds with "The one you feed,"

The three of them were speechless, they've never thought about Wyatt's situation like this before.

"You may have a beast inside you wanting you to give in but you have the power to stop him and not give in; it may seem hard but all you need to do is remind yourself that you are not a monster, you are a human being with a compassionate heart. Your stronger than you think Wyatt, you just have to believe in yourself," Rose said.

Wyatt was in awe, how was believing in yourself suppose to help when fighting against a werewolf?

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Jen asked.

She nodded, "One more thing, when your confronting the werewolf, it has to be a bite, not a scratch. A werewolf's saliva is more affective, it's DNA will work faster."

"Good to know," Wyatt said.

"Good luck Wyatt, believe in yourself and the rest will follow," Rose said.

Later at the lemon, Wyatt thought about what to do; he had two options, the first was confront the werewolf, knock him out and bite him. The other was tackle him when he's not suspecting it and then bite him. These sounded impossible, he'll have to fight him; Wyatt's a lover, not a fighter but that's all about to change come the blood moon.

"So, what exactly happened?" Nikki asked.

"We went to see the Shaman lady, she talked about the blood moon and how Wyatt needs to find the one who bit him and bite them in order to turn himself back to normal," Jen explains.

"What if he doesn't bite him in time?" Nikki asked.

"I'm stuck like this," Wyatt said.

"So, what do we need to do?" Caitlin asked.

"No, you guys stay out of this, it's too dangerous," Wyatt said.

"Excuse you, we are so helping you defeat the big bad werewolf," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, he won't stand a chance against you dude; once he gets a look at you, he'll run and scream like a little kid," Jude said.

"The Shaman said I need to do this alone, if you guys got hurt, I don't know what I'd do," Wyatt said.

"We still want to help you," Caitlin said.

Wyatt's voice nearly broke, "No, I'm not risking it!"

They were in shock of his outburst; Wyatt never yelled or raised his voice ever; he felt his whole body shake with panic and his eyes were broken with tears. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to pull himself together, but it was too late for that. He was a broken shattered mess of emotions.

"You guys mean a lot to me, and if the monster who did this to me kills any of you; I'd never live with myself knowing that I was too weak to save my best friends from the werewolf who cursed me," He choked out through his sobs.

Jen wrapped her arms around her sweet sad puppy; she hated seeing him like this, if only she could find that werewolf and hunt him down for doing this to Wyatt. It's burning her up inside just seeing him go through this.

"You're not weak Wyatt," Jen said softly.

"Your braver than you think," Caitlin said gently stroking his arm.

"How so?" Wyatt asked.

"You were brave enough to let us see what you looked like as a werewolf, which is pretty sweet," Jude said.

"You were able to show your face around Serena after your embarrassing secret," Nikki said.

"You let us prank you and you still have the guts to show your face around here," Jonesy said.

"Remember what the shaman said, don't feed into the bad wolf. Feed into the good wolf and believe in yourself; we know we do," Jen said.

Wyatt wiped away his tears, they were right; it was going to be hard, but he had to stop putting himself down. It's getting no where and frankly it was exhausting emotionally and mentally. He's not feeding the bad wolf anymore; time to start feeding the good wolf.

"You can do this man, you're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for, and I'm not just saying that to be nice dude; I'm mean it sincerely," Jonesy said.

Wyatt never thought Jonesy would actually be calling him tough; then again this is no ordinary situation that they're dealing with. Alright, they could come with him, but they had to be somewhere safe when a fight breaks out. He doesn't need to be held accountable for any injuries.

"You guys can come tomorrow night, but you need to be safe when things are about to go down, okay? I don't want that monster to go after any of you, understand?" Wyatt asked.

"We're not stupid Wyatt, we get it," Nikki said.

"We just want to support you, but don't worry you won't even notice we're there," Caitlin said.

"We'll be quiet like ducks," Jude said.

"Don't you mean mice?" Jen asked.

"I'm pretty sure ducks are quieter than mice," Jude said.

"Ducks make noise Jude," Nikki said.

Wyatt chuckled, "Whatever your doing just be safe alright?"

They came together for a group hug; Wyatt couldn't have asked for a better support system. No matter the outcome of what happens tomorrow night, he's going to take his life back. He's not going to let his inner demons stop him from doing what's right. Speaking of demons, as they hugged out of the corner of his eye, he saw his werewolf demon smirking at him. Wyatt shot him a dirty glare, he's going to take control and feed the good wolf within himself.

End of Chapter 12; tomorrow night will be a battle of Good V.S. Evil, who will win but more importantly will Wyatt be able to protect his friends and himself from turning into a monster?


	13. Blood Moon Rising

It was about 6:55pm and the sun was just going down, the sky was semi dark with some light staying around but it would soon disappear. They waited in the forest for anything to happen, so far, it's been un-event full. They sat around at a nearby picnic table wondering when this blood moon will happen.

"Who knew waiting on a blood moon could be so boring," Jude said.

"Just be patient it'll be here soon," Jen said.

Waiting on a blood moon felt like waiting for a teacher to give them their test results on their exams. Wyatt would've preferred that over him fighting a werewolf. His insides were churning with anxiety, he felt like throwing up, what if he turns into a monster. No, he's not feeding the bad wolf he's feeding the good wolf.

"_You can do this man, I believe in you,"_ Wyatt thought.

"Are you doing okay Wyatt?" Jen asked.

It may have been stupid to ask that, how can anyone feel okay when there about to take on a monster; but Jen loves Wyatt way too much not to ask.

"To be honest, I don't have an answer for that," He said.

"Can you describe what your feeling in one word?" Caitlin asked.

"Scared," Wyatt said.

"That's understandable, I'd be scared to, if I had to fight a werewolf," Caitlin said.

"It's not just that, I'm scared of becoming a monster and hurting you guys, I'm trying to feed the good wolf inside myself but right now, it's hard," Wyatt said.

"You're only a monster if you act like one, and you Wyatt are not a monster. I know it seems difficult to feed into the positives, but it can help more then you realize," Jen said.

Wyatt smiled, "Okay."

"Do you believe in yourself?" Jen asked.

"I do," Wyatt said.

"Say it like you mean it," Nikki said.

"I believe in myself," Wyatt said.

"That was pathetic, say it louder," Jonesy said.

"I believe in myself!" Wyatt said raising his voice.

"Scream it to the world dude, let the whole world know you believe in yourself!" Jude said.

Wyatt sucked in the biggest breath he could and screamed at the top of his lungs; "I BELIEVE IN MYSELF!"

They clapped and cheered for him; that actually felt pretty good, Wyatt felt a new sense of confidence wash over him. Looks like feeding into the positives can really make a difference after all.

"Feel better?" Caitlin asked.

He grinned, "Much, I feel like I can take on the world."

"Glad to hear it dude, you should've done that a long time ago," Jonesy said.

"I guess I should've," Wyatt smiled.

His smile turned into a discomfort frown he felt a horrible pain struck his whole body. He crouched down and grunted in pain. Looks like there about to get a front row seat on Wyatt turning into a werewolf; except for Jen she's about to get an encore.

"Wyatt are you okay?!" Caitlin asked horrified.

Wyatt choked, "It's here! The Blood Moon!"

They looked up and sure enough the sky turned dark blue and the moon came into orbit, its soft pale glow turned into a bright crimson shade, which looked like the color of blood.

Wyatt was on all fours digging his fingernails into the dirt, "Jen, get them away from me!"

"Right! Guys get behind that tree over there!" Jen said.

Jen rushed them over to a large oak tree that stood five feet away, they peaked out and watched in horror as Wyatt transformed. His body got bigger and hairier which caused his clothes to rip away; he practically doubled in size and muscle. His cries of pain turned into feral wolf grunts, soon Wyatt Williams disappeared and Wyatt the werewolf was back from the other night; they were shocked, watching your friend turn into a werewolf isn't as cool as they thought. In fact, they found it down-right terrifying, even Jonesy was shaken to the core.

They slowly emerged out of the tree and approached him with caution. It was like approaching a wild animal who just escaped from their cage.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" Jen asked softly.

Wyatt stood up and rubbed his sore arms and legs, turning into a werewolf can really strain your muscles.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry you had to see that" Wyatt said.

"Dude, that was seriously scary," Jonesy said.

"How did it feel?" Caitlin asked.

"Painful but you get used to it," Wyatt said

"What should we do now?" Nikki asked.

"Try and find the werewolf that did this to me," Wyatt said.

"He could be anywhere, how do we know where to look?" Jonesy asked.

"I think I know the spot where I got attacked is," Wyatt said.

"Well what are we waiting for dudes, let's split," Jude said.

"Wait does everyone have their flashlights?" Jen asked.

They all pulled out their flashlights and snapped them on, there in a dark and creepy forest the last thing they need is no light protection. Not to mention there's an actual werewolf out here, besides Wyatt of course.

"Got em," Jonesy said.

"Well then let's go," Jen said confidently.

They wondered into the dark for what felt like hours, the only lights they had was their flashlights guiding them, the blood moon and Wyatt leading the way. Having night vision really comes in handy in situations like these.

"How much longer?" Caitlin whined.

"Just about another mile, if you want you can sit on my back," Wyatt said.

Caitlin was taken a back, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's cool," Wyatt said.

Wyatt bent down on all fours and she gently pulled herself on his back, at first Caitlin was shocked. For one she was riding on her friend's back like a horse and the other was his fur, it was so fluffy. It was like riding on a teddy bear or in this case, a teddy werewolf.

"Comfortable?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah very," Caitlin said.

"Anyone else want a ride?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll give it a try," Jude said.

Jude climbed on and sat in front of Caitlin, "Woah dude, your fur is so soft."

"What products do you use to get it so silky?" Caitlin asked.

Wyatt chuckled, "I guess that's the beauty of being a werewolf, you don't have to worry about styling yourself."

"It feels like silk," Caitlin said.

"Its like sitting on a soft cloud," Jude said.

"Guys, we have to focus!" Jen snapped.

"Your right, come on," Wyatt said.

The more they walked the creepier and darker it got; uneasiness filled the air but it's a good thing they've got their very own werewolf to protect them. Wyatt may not be a big bad wolf but he's the best guard werewolf.

"Hey Wyatt, how much further?" Jonesy asked slightly scared.

"Just another minute away; why do you ask?" Wyatt grinned.

"No reason! It's just creepy out here, that's all," Jonesy said.

Nikki smirked, "Aw, Jonesy's scared of the dark."

"I am not! I just don't like blood moons, or dark forests," Jonesy denied.

"If your scared dude, just ride on Wyatt's back," Jude suggested.

"I can handle myself," Jonesy said.

Jonesy felt something crawl up his back and he let out a small scream, Nikki laughed like a maniac. She tickled his back making him think it was some creepy crawly.

Jonesy glared, "Screw you Nikki!"

She smirked, "Only if you ask me nicely."

"We're here!" Wyatt said.

They stopped, Jude and Caitlin climbed off his back and glanced toward the spot where the attack took place. He still remembered it like it was yesterday, funny thing is, it did feel like yesterday.

"This is it?" Jen asked.

He stood up, "Oh yeah; hard to believe so much has happened since then, but I guess that's what happens when you get attacked by a werewolf and become one yourself."

"Now what?" Caitlin asked.

"I guess we wait, but I don't know how long," Wyatt said.

"As long as the blood moon's in orbit, it shouldn't be too long," Jen said.

"One can hope, I don't want to be in this beastly body forever," Wyatt said.

Jen purred, "I like your werewolf body, it's soft and strong."

He blushed, "That it is."

They laughed, even as a big strong werewolf, Wyatt's still as awkward and blushy as ever. However, their laughter came to a terrifying halt when they heard a creepy voice mocking them in the distance.

"How sweet a werewolf and his prey bonding," The voice said.

"Hello who said that?" Caitlin whimpered.

"I did," The voice said.

They turned to a near by tree and saw where the voice was coming from, it was the werewolf that attacked Wyatt. He was twice the size standing at about eight feet, its silky black fur and sparkling golden eyes pierced them with fear. The black werewolf spoke with a rough scratchy voice,

"Well, well, look who's back, and looks like you've brought dinner. What a delicious blood moon meal," He smirked.

The five of them shuddered, Wyatt stood in front of them protectively, there's no way in hell his friends are going to be a werewolf's happy meal.

"Leave them alone, this is between you and me," Wyatt growled.

He chuckled, "Have you've come to bite me? That's so cute."

Wyatt turned his head and lifted it signaling his friends to run and hide somewhere, they didn't hesitate and ran like there was no tomorrow. Once they disappeared into the forest, it was just Wyatt and the black werewolf. They eyed and circled each other with feral intensions and savage fury.

"You should thank me, I made you into a better version of yourself," The black werewolf growled.

"You made me into a monster, tonight I'm taking back what's mine!" Wyatt growled.

The black werewolf smirked, "Well then what are you waiting for; come and get me bitch."

They lunged at each other and fought like wild wolves trying to gain dominance over their territory. Meanwhile Jen and the others ran until they found a large oak tree to hide in. They were scared, what if Wyatt doesn't bite him in time; What if he's like this forever? What if he really does turn into a monster? No, he won't, he's better than that.

"That werewolf looked really scary dudes," Jude said.

"I hope Wyatt's okay," Caitlin said.

"He'll be fine, right?" Nikki asked unsure.

"He will you guys, have some faith, I'm sure he's already bitten him and he's probably back to normal as we speak," Jen said.

Little does Jen know the battle has just begun with the blood moon highest in the night sky; Wyatt won't be a human anytime soon until he does his job and bite the black werewolf who made him like this.

End of Chapter 13; The Blood Moon's out and the werewolves are fighting to the death; or in this case fighting to gain back their sanity. Will Wyatt be able to turn himself back to normal before the night is over or will this be his new life?


	14. Werewolf VS Werewolf

Wyatt's body felt broken and weak, his left eye was battered and bruised while his snout was covered in blood. He was beat pretty badly, but he can't give up, no matter how fucked up he feels, he can't let this monster win.

The black werewolf laughed, "Pathetic little puppy."

He dug his claw into Wyatt's right breast, he yelled in pain as he felt the black werewolf's claws cut through his breast like tender meat. His cringing and cries of pain only brought a sadistic smirk on his furry face.

"Aww, poor little puppy, what's wrong can't take the heat?" He mocked.

Wyatt was too much in pain to answer, every claw felt like a tiny sword, but he can't just stand there with his mouth agape; he had to say something, anything.

Wyatt choked, "I can take more than you think."

The black werewolf leaned in and whispered in a husky tone,

"If I were to shove my cock up your ass and ride you like the submissive little bitch you are, you'd howl in pleasure,"

Wyatt could feel a chill run down his spine, he's not going to be intimidated by a wolf trying to be edgy. He dug his claws deeper into Wyatt's breast, he groaned louder, this only made the black werewolf smug smirk bigger.

"Such a good little bitch just submit to me and I'll make this experience much more pleasurable for the both of us," He purred.

Wyatt shuddered, if fighting a werewolf to gain your sanity was bad enough, imagine being his sex toy. No, he's not going to let that happen; he snapped out of his painful trance and came to his senses. He kicked the black werewolf in the stomach, the kick was surprisingly rough. The black werewolf hit a tree with a loud thud, Wyatt clutched his bloody right breast in agony. However, he stood up and took the blood from his womb and used it as war paint. He placed his bloody paws on his cheeks and made bloody markings.

"I'm nobody's toy! We finish this tonight the way it's supposed to be!" Wyatt barked.

The black werewolf smirked, "Well aren't we a big bad wolf, maybe we aren't so different after all."

"No! I'm not like you!" Wyatt growled.

"I don't believe that for a second, you act all innocent and sweet, but I know exactly what you are underneath, a savage beast like me," He smirked.

Wyatt could feel that same sick sadistic feeling rise again, it was when he tossed Ron the Rent-A-Cop into the store window and how he secretly enjoyed it.

"Your feeling it aren't you?" The black werewolf asked.

"Shut up," Wyatt growled.

"You are, I can feel it from here. Don't fight your urges just conceive and give into your inner demons," The black werewolf purred.

His urges were stronger than ever, he tried to keep them down, but this monster was making it difficult. His urges overpowered him, and he felt himself being possessed. Without hesitation Wyatt lunged at the black werewolf and started punching him. Each punch felt wonderful, it felt as if he was punching out a childhood bully whom he's been desperate to seek revenge on.

He became intoxicated by his urges, he wanted to beat the black werewolf into a bloody pulp. This felt so good, these punches were pure bliss.

"Wyatt, stop!" Jen called out.

Wyatt turned to see Jen standing behind a tree a few feet away, horrified. He snapped back to his senses, what was he doing?

"Don't be the monster you fear!" Jen said.

He glanced down to the black werewolf who had a bloody battered face, he wasn't in pain, he enjoyed seeing Wyatt giving into his inner demons. He wanted to beat him to death and have him give into to that delicious blood thirsty rage.

"Don't listen to her, didn't it feel heavenly when you punched me? Don't you want to give into your beast and let it out?" The black werewolf smirked.

No, Wyatt was better then this, if he beats this monster to death, that'd be to easy and he'd be just as bad as him. He unclenched his fists and calmed down; the power of love was stronger than any toxic urges consuming him. He can't let it break him he was stronger than that. He glanced down at the black werewolf and got off him.

"No, the only demons here are you, we end this here and now," Wyatt said.

The black werewolf was surprisingly calm,

"Very well, I suppose you have a point," He said rising to his feet.

He smirked as he slowly got closer, something about this didn't feel right. He glanced over to Jen and his golden eyes got bigger with hunger and lust. He leaned in and whispered to Wyatt,

"Your little girlfriend looks quite delicious," He purred before punching him in the face knocking him out.

The black werewolf charged towards Jen, she ran back up the tree, but the black werewolf grabbed her ankle, she screamed,

"Let me go!"

He smirked, "Why would I let my prey run free?"

He pulled her down and held her against the tree, Jen could feel his warm breath and drool on her neck.

"Your boyfriend can't save you, he's too weak," He growled.

Jen glared, "He's a lot stronger than you'll ever be, you're just a coward hiding in a wolf's costume!"

The black werewolf grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close, he licked his lips and said with a chilling growl,

"Looks like I've found a sheep to devour, and you sweet cheeks are a delicious meal,"

Jen struggled as he leaned forward and tried to bite her, she let out a blood curling scream, Wyatt snapped out of his unconscious state and witnessed what was going on. No; he's not taking Jen's life too, he already took his, he can't have Jen's too! Wyatt stood up and charged toward the black werewolf and punched him.

"Leave her alone; Jen run!" Wyatt said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Jen said.

"It's not safe," Wyatt said.

The black werewolf chuckled, "How sweet, beauty and the beast, a forbidden love that'll end in tragedy."

Wyatt stood in front of Jen protectively, he signaled for her to hide behind that tree over there, if she's going to stay, it has to be a few feet away. If she gets hurt, he'd never forgive himself.

"The only tragedy that'll happen here is your reign of terror," Wyatt growled.

"I've only just begun," He smirked.

He lunged at Wyatt and they fought for dominance, the clouds above them roared with thunder and lightning crashed making the rain fall. They slipped off the cliff and rolled down the muddy hill as they fell, Wyatt heard Jen scream his name in pure terror, the fight raged on, mud and rain only made the battle more intense. The wet and muddy werewolves stopped rolling when they were dangerously close to the edge of the river of a slightly smaller cliff. The river violently thrashed and roared to where it was almost deafening. The black werewolf held Wyatt down and held him toward the river.

"Why do you waste your time with foolish prey; you can be so much more if you just embrace your inner beast," The black werewolf said.

Wyatt tried to kick him, but the black werewolf got on top of him making himself dominant. Wyatt's whole body ached and screamed with pain, he didn't know where the pain ended, and he began. Apart of him wanted to surrender, but he had to keep fighting.

"I'd rather die a scared puppy then live a cold-blooded killer," Wyatt choked.

"You can't be this weak; let me guess your little girlfriend made you this way. In that case I'll just have to eat her, it'll be nice and slow," He growled.

Wyatt felt a surge of rage course through him like adrenaline,

"Jen and I are going to have a lovely dinner date," The black werewolf smirked.

Wyatt punched him in the snout, the black werewolf stumbled back words and it catches him off guard long enough for Wyatt to grab him and bite him on the shoulder. He howled in pain and nearly stumbles into the river, but Wyatt grabs his paw, this werewolf may have done him wrong, but it doesn't mean he deserves to die.

"You don't have to be this way," Wyatt said.

The black werewolf growled and tried to swipe at his wrist holding his paw.

"Please let me help you, we can figure something out," Wyatt said.

The black werewolf scratched his wrist making Wyatt let him go by mistake, he fell into the dark thrashing river and disappeared. Wyatt sighed sadly, he couldn't save him, but he bit him and that's all that matters. He climbed back up, once at the top of the cliff, his body gave out, he collapsed and felt very tired; almost like the life escaping him.

"Wyatt!"

Jen ran toward him and bent down to get a better look of him, he looked awful,

Wyatt gave a weak smile, "I did it."

"I'm so proud of you," Jen smiled sadly.

"I'm so tired," He choked.

"We'll get you to a hospital, your going to be okay," Jen said.

"No, leave me here, it's better this way," Wyatt coughed.

Jen fought back tears, "Don't talk like that, your going to be okay!"

Wyatt placed his paw on her right cheek and smudged away her tear, "I love you so much, take care of the others for me."

His paw fell to his chest and all the life drained from his eyes, she was shocked. No, he can't be dead! Right?!

"No! No! No! Wyatt please, please don't go, come back!" Jen cried.

She laid her head on his soft fluffy chest and cried a river, she couldn't tell if it was her tears or the rain that wet her face.

"I love you too," Jen cried.

End of chapter 14; Don't worry Wyatt's going to be okay in the next part, I won't tell you but he's going to be okay, I promise.


	15. From Werewolf To Human

Jen didn't know how long she laid there crying over Wyatt's dead werewolf body; minutes, hours, it didn't matter, Wyatt was dead.

"Jen?" Caitlin asked.

Jen turned to see her friends all wet from the rain and were confused as to what was going on, when they saw his body, they put the pieces together.

Caitlin choked out a sob, "Is he?"

Jen sobbed, "He is."

They all gathered around and not a single eye was dry, this couldn't be real, could it; sadly, it was. Wyatt risked his life to protect them and gain his sanity back, but it cost it him.

"He was so brave, he didn't deserve this," Jen sobbed.

"At least he's not in pain anymore," Nikki sobbed.

Jen kissed his snout and said with a hushed whisper,

"May you run with the wolves and never be alone, I love you Wyatt," Jen cried.

All of a sudden, a warm golden glow surrounded his body, Jen crawled back as his body was lifted into the air. They watched in amazement as Wyatt's werewolf body changed, his fur shredded and morphed into human skin. His muscles shrunk, his claws cut, and his tail and wolf ears disappeared. His body changed back to human and the gold glow gently lowered him to the ground. He twitched and slowly rose, everyone was shocked.

Jen couldn't believe her eyes, "Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned to his friends who had a surprised/happy expression, he was back to being human again.

He gave a weak smile, "What did I miss?"

Jen hugged him and cried tears of joy, it was all over, and everything was perfect again. It took her a minute to realize Wyatt was completely naked, turning back to human doesn't exactly come with new clothes. She glanced down and nearly had a nose-bleed from being so flustered.

Wyatt blushed, "Sorry for my lack of clothes."

Jen giggled, "That's okay."

Jonesy smirked, "Should we give you too some privacy, wink, wink."

"Shut up Jonesy!" Jen blushed.

They helped Wyatt up and Jen gave him her hoodie to wear to cover himself up as best to his advantage. Once he was half clothed, they gathered for a group hug.

"Good to have you back man," Jonesy smiled.

"We really missed you dude," Jude smiled.

"I haven't gone anywhere, I've just had a double life," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt look!" Caitlin said excitedly.

Wyatt and everyone else glanced down and were shocked to see the bite mark is gone! He did it; he really did it!

"Yay no more werewolf!" Jen cheered.

"Still though, I looked bad ass," Wyatt said.

"Hey, you're still a bad ass to us," Jonesy smugly smiled.

Wyatt weakly smiled, he wasn't in horrible shape, but he had some cuts and bruises and was covered in mud.

"Come on let's get to a hospital," Nikki said.

Luckily the nearest hospital was ten minutes down the road, once the nurses and doctors saw how messed up Wyatt looked, they wasted no time in seeing what was wrong with him. He showered and was given light blue scrubs to change into.

"Well, the good news is there is no broken bones or fractures, what did you say happened?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, I got into a fight," Wyatt said.

"With what exactly?" The doctor asked.

Wyatt bit his lip, how's he going to explain to the doctor that he just won a fight against a werewolf to gain his sanity back?

"I got into a fight with a wolf and it ran off," Wyatt said.

He's horrible at lying but if he told them the truth, they wouldn't believe him. So, either way he's caught between the truth and an honest lie.

"I see, do your parents know about this?" The doctor asked.

They knew nothing; they must be worried sick, just imagine what they'd think when Wyatt tells them what happened.

"No, they don't," Wyatt admitted.

"Would you like to call them; we have a payphone across the hall," The doctor offered.

Wyatt agreed, he called his parents and as expected they were furious. They demanded to know where he was and why he didn't come home. He explained that he's at Jen's house studying and that it ran over and he'll be home soon.

"Yeah I know, I'll remember next time, I'm sorry," Wyatt said over the phone.

There's no way, he's telling them the truth, they probably can't handle the truth. After another minute he hung up the phone with a look of relief.

"What did they say?" Jen asked.

"Their angry that I didn't call them, but the important thing is that I'm safe and that's all that matters," Wyatt said.

"What else?" Nikki asked.

"I could be looking into a week's worth of being grounded," Wyatt said.

"Harsh," Jude said.

Before Wyatt could get another word out, a loud growling sound erupted from his stomach. They could've sworn he was going to turn into a werewolf again; but he's just hungry.

"Dude was that you?" Jonesy chuckled.

Wyatt blushed, "Yeah, I guess fighting a werewolf really brings up an appetite."

"I think we all could use food after tonight," Jen said.

They went to the cafeteria and got something to eat, for hospital food it actually wasn't half bad. It wasn't fancy expensive restaurant food, but it wasn't crappy school cafeteria food either.

"You know for hospital grub this is actually good," Jude said.

"It's not the worst thing I've ever eaten," Nikki said taking a bite of her mac n cheese.

"It's better then nothing," Wyatt said.

"So, Wyatt how does it feel to be human again?" Caitlin asked.

He shallowed his burger, "The same as it always is, but I won't have to worry about turning into a monster."

"Amen to that," Jonesy said taking a sip of his Coke bottle.

He sighed sadly, he couldn't stop thinking about the black werewolf who fell into the river, he tried to help him, but it was no use, he made his choice. Still though he wished he could've done more.

"Wyatt, you okay?" Jen asked.

He glanced up, "Yeah just thinking."

"About what?" Caitlin asked.

"About the werewolf I fought, I tried to help him but I couldn't convince him to change his mind, he may have been a monster but that doesn't mean he has to suffer what the universe inflicted on him. I couldn't help but feel like it was somehow my responsibility to free him from this curse, but I failed and its my fault." Wyatt said.

Jen kissed his cheek, "It's not your fault, he chose to remain a monster and that's on him not you. A monster who chooses their own fate shouldn't affect you."

"I know but I wish he would've changed his mind," Wyatt sighed sadly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, be happy your human again," Nikki smiled.

"Yeah seriously dude if I were you, I'd be grateful I'm not a werewolf anymore," Jonesy said.

"You nearly risked your life to save us and you lived to tell the tale, and that's something to be grateful for," Caitlin smiled.

Wyatt smiled, they had a point fighting against a monster and living to tell his children and grandchildren the tale is something he can be proud of. Their right who cares if the black werewolf wants to remain a beast it's not his problem anymore.

"Where would I be without you guys?" Wyatt smiled.

"Still a werewolf," Jude joked.

They laughed agreeingly, that night was an unforgettable and an almost fatal one. What really saved Wyatt wasn't any kind of super-power or any unnatural forces; it was his brave heart. It may not seem like it but having courage and a heart of gold can work just as well as a silver bullet.

End of chapter 15; Wyatt's human again and his werewolf curse is no more. Looks like there's things only a pure strong heart can do.


	16. A Very Happy Halloween

**One Week Later **

Wyatt's parents released him from his grounded prison and they even allowed him to attend the Halloween party, it's a miracle that they didn't send him to the dog pound. When he tried to tell them, what was really going on with him, as he expected they didn't believe him. He didn't bother trying to convince it was pointless and it was all behind him.

His costume was ironically enough, a werewolf, it consisted of ripped grey jeans with brown fur, black sneakers, a fake brown wolf tail with matching wolf ears, a ripped red flannel shirt with fake brown fur and fake werewolf arms. His werewolf makeup was kept simple with a pair of fake fangs, a black painted dog nose, fake painted fur on the sides of his cheeks and forehead.

Wyatt grinned to himself in the mirror, "Alright looking good."

He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, he picked it up and saw that Jen was calling.

"Hey Jen," Wyatt greeted.

"Hi sweetie, are you ready?" Jen asked.

"Yep, I'll be down in a minute," Wyatt said.

"It's amazing that your parents are letting you go to the party," Jen said.

"I can't believe it either, but I guess it's for good behavior," Wyatt said.

"You're a good dog, of course they'll have to let you out," Jen joked.

Wyatt grinned, "Roof!"

After a few minutes of waiting for Jen in the living room, he heard a honk coming from outside. He glanced out the window and saw a silver honda in the driveway.

"Mom, dad Jen's here!" Wyatt said.

"Okay honey, have fun, be safe!" Wyatt's mom called from the kitchen.

He made his way towards Jen's car, she got her driver's license a week ago, this wasn't her car it was her mothers. She's saving up to buy one, but for now she'll settle for her mom's.

"Ready to go wolfy?" Jen giggled.

He grinned, "Born ready red."

Jen's costume funny enough is little red riding hood. It consisted of a long red cape with a hood, a bodice mid-length dress with black tights and knee-high black boots. The bodice was black, the blouse was white and had long sleeves and the skirt was red with black lace on the bottom. Her makeup was a simple smoky eye with cherry red lips. They drove off talking about how much fun they'll have at the party and how relieved they are about Wyatt not turning into a werewolf.

"I'm glad your coming to this party," Jen smiled.

He smiled back, "Me too, if I had to spend anymore time with my family, I'm pretty sure I would've lost it."

"I know what you mean," Jen said.

"At least as a werewolf I didn't have to follow any rules," Wyatt joked.

"Oh yeah you were a loose cannon," Jen giggled.

"Looking at it now, being a werewolf wasn't so bad, I was stronger, faster and I was sexy," Wyatt said.

They stopped at a red light, Jen leaned in and purred, "You don't need to be a werewolf to be sexy; you being yourself is the sexiest thing ever, especially when you sing."

She kissed his cheek and gave a playful growl, he chuckled in amusement; Jen really knew how to cheer a guy up. Their playfulness was interrupted when a car honked its horn, they giggled and made their way to the party. After a few minutes they arrived at a large mansion, they parked the car and walked up to the front. The mansion was gorgeously decorated with various Halloween props and colorful lights with some spooky sound effects and Halloween music. This must be one of the houses that gives out full size candy bars to the trick or treaters.

"Wow," Wyatt said amazed.

"I hope to live in a house like this one day," Jen said.

The interior was much bigger than the house, there was a large crystal chandelier that hung above them with a large staircase. Various Halloween decorations were everywhere, and music blasted through what one would think to be the living room. The living room was more like a large ball room with a stage; all this was perfect for a party.

Caitlin greeted them with an excited smile, "Hey guys!"

Caitlin's costume was a pink cheetah, it consisted of a hot pink long sleeve bodysuit with cheetah print, matching ears and tail, a black choker with a pink heart shaped gem and a pair of black heeled Mary Janes. Her makeup was pink glitter eyeshadow, black cat winged eyeliner, mascara, and black lipstick; her nose is also painted like a cat's, along with painted whiskers.

"Hey Caitlin, you look great," Wyatt said.

"Speak for yourself wolfy," She giggled.

"You can take the boy out of the werewolf, but you can't take the werewolf out of the boy," Jen grinned.

"I guess I'm just a wild child," Wyatt joked.

When the music ends, one of the musicians dressed as a skeleton holds up the microphone and grins to the audience.

"Alright all you spooky ghouls, who's going to rock this haunted house next?" The skeleton musician grinned.

A large spotlight shot Wyatt in the face, all eyes were on him and he felt the pressure rising in the air. Everyone encouraged him to get up and sing. He didn't have stage fright, but this came out of nowhere and he wasn't prepared. He was guided to the stage and before he knew it, he was right in front of everyone with a deer in headlights expression.

"Looks like we've found our victim of the night!" The skeleton musician smirked.

"_Okay Wyatt think of a song fast; wait I got it!" _Wyatt thought.

"So, my little victim what song will you electrify us with?" He asked.

Wyatt grinned, "Hungry like the wolf."

"Excellent choice," The skeleton musician grinned.

In an instant heavy rock music filled the room and Wyatt took the mic and let a rip,

_**Darken the city, night is a wire**__**  
**__**Steam in the subway, earth is a fire**__**  
**__**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**__**  
**__**Woman, you want me, give me a sign**__**  
**__**And catch my breathing even closer behind**__**  
**__**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**_

Everyone began to jam out to Wyatt's singing, however his voice sounded different. Jen and Caitlin couldn't put their finger on it but something about it sounded off.

_**In touch with the ground**_

_**I'm on the hunt I'm after you**_

_**Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

_**Straddle the line in discord and rhyme**_

_**I'm on the hunt I'm after you**_

_**Mouth is alive, with juices like wine**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

Wyatt's voice sounded like a sexy growl, it sounded like he was hitting werewolf puberty again; or is he?

_**Stalked in the forest, too close to hide**_

_**I'll be upon you by the moonlight side**_

_**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**_

_**High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight**_

_**You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind**_

_**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo**_

He grinned, he felt all the confidence coursing through his body, and he wasn't going to hold back.

_**In touch with the ground**_

_**I'm on the hunt I'm after you**_

_**A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme**_

_**I howl and I whine, I'm after you**_

_**Mouth is alive, all running inside**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

"Wow Wyatt sure seems pretty confident then usual," Caitlin said.

"Confidence sure looks great on him," Jen mused.

Watching Wyatt sing like a wild animal was pretty sexy, and Jen was enjoying every bit of it.

_**Hungry like the wolf**_

_**Hungry like the wolf**_

_**Hungry like the wolf**_

He felt his inner beast taking over him again, but this time it's helping him instead of hurting him.

_**Burning the ground, I break from the crowd**_

_**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**_

_**I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme**_

_**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**_

_**Mouth is alive, with juices like wine**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

"Wyatt's really going to town up there," Nikki grinned.

Nikki's costume was Freddy Krueger; she wore a long-sleeved sweater with red and brown stripes that was shredded and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and black ankle boots to match. Her costume was complimented with the signature brown fedora hat with the classic knife gloves. Her face was even painted to look like she had burn scars.

_**Burning the ground, I break from the crowd**_

_**I'm on the hunt, I'm after you**_

_**Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

_**Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme**_

_**I howl and I whine, I'm after you**_

Everyone was impressed by Wyatt's wild performance, Jen was right, he didn't need werewolf puberty to be confident. He had it in himself all along.

_**Mouth is alive, all running inside**_

_**And I'm hungry like the wolf**_

He clasped his hands over his mouth and let out the loudest and wildest wolf howl he could muster. Everyone clapped and cheered, he gave a small smile and bowed. He walked off stage feeling his self esteem rise through the roof.

"That was awesome dude!" Jude said.

Jude's costume was a deviled egg, which was just a white t-shirt with a large print-out of an egg yolk, devil horns, a red cape, a devil tail and a devil pitch-fork.

"You really rocked the house man," Jonesy said.

Jonesy was a mobster; he wore a black dress shirt with a white tie, a black suit with small horizontal white stripes, black and white dress shoes and a black fedora. He even slicked his hair back and had a fake thin black mustache, and to go with his costume, he had a small black tommy gun, which was fake of course.

Wyatt chuckled, "I guess I still got some werewolf in me."

Jen kissed his cheek, "Confidence looks great on you."

"It sure does," A random voice agreed.

They turned to see a guy dressed as a cowboy; he was of Navajo descent and had short black hair and deep brown eyes. His costume was a mid-washed denim shirt with a red bandana and a cow printed vest, dark washed jeans with a pair of brown cowboys boots and a brown cowboy hat. Something about him seemed weirdly familiar, it was like a blast from the past.

"Sorry do we know you?" Wyatt asked.

"I was the werewolf that bit you," He said.

They were stunned, especially Wyatt; there's no way he could've survived that fall into the river.

Wyatt was speechless, "Seriously?!"

He grinned, "I guess when you're a werewolf for so long, you forget what your human-self looks like."

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Wyatt asked.

"A year, but thanks to your bite it reversed my werewolf curse and I'm back to my old self again," He said.

"Why did you attack Wyatt?" Jen asked.

"My feral instincts took over and I couldn't control myself and I turned into a monster, I'm so sorry for any pain I've caused, I never meant to hurt any of you," He frowned.

"Don't worry man it's not your fault," Jonesy said.

"Yeah, the werewolf curse made you do it," Jude said.

He chuckled, "I guess so."

"You want to hang out with us?" Wyatt asked.

He smiled, "I'd love too, oh by the way I'm Andy."

Wyatt smiled, "Nice to meet you Andy."

That night everyone had a blast, lots of dancing, sweet treat's and no werewolf problems. Even in the most ferocious beasts lays a human with a heart of gold.

THE END, Happy Halloween everyone, I really hoped you enjoyed; stay spooky and get lots of candy 😊


End file.
